Reflux
by Celestinasong
Summary: AU- Alternative Universe.  The Dark Lord rules the wizarding world with an iron wand.  The rebel wizard clans struggle to unite against him and they are enslaved when captured.
1. Chapter 1

Reflux Chapter 1

by Chezaswulf

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Author's Note: This is Alternative universe meaning that I'm going to take everything in the books and change things around as I like. It's kind of a mix between Robin Hood and Star Wars if you really need to define it... I have been thinking about this for a while. Maybe not the most original idea but I enjoy toying with the Harry Potter series and switching things up.

The rebellion against the Dark Lord was the last effort of the Pheonix Clan to kill him. It was with desperation that the clans began fighting back as rebels were being hunted. Rumors were spreading about the one who would usurp the Dark Lord and renew the rebels to their rightful place in leading the kingdom of Hogwarts.

A line of newly acquired slaves led by a dark haired young man entered the courtyard in the town square of Hogwarts. A portly man led the group up to a block where the young man was pushed into standing. A crowd of wealthy wizards approached, to take part or simply watch as the young of their enemy was sold into slavery.

Severus stood at the side of the crowd. It was unusual to have so many slaves up for auction, and he knew that many of them were rebel wizards. They were captured trying to go against the Dark Lord. That alone drew many more to the crowd that there normally would be. Severus eyed them shrewdly, taking their measure and wondering if any of them could do a day's hard work. The slaves all appeared the worse for wear, and meek under the eyes of the crowd.

The slave trader shuffled to the makeshift stage, and began the auction. The first boy was about fifteen or sixteen and Severus watched him closely. At first when the bids started the boy kept his head bowed . He seemed relatively scared. Yet as it went on his head rose as if he couldn't stop himself. Wide green eyes surveyed the crowd in a hooded yet calculated expression. The shackles on his hands prevented any use of magic on his part. Looking at the young man Severus felt that this boy must be a rebel. As Severus studied him a jolt of familiarity struck him and Severus began to pay attention to the numbers being called and the hands waving in the air.

"Fifteen hundred for this fine young lad. Do I hear two thousand?" The man called out, looking greedily into the crowd.

"Two," a man called. His white blond hair was unmistakeable.

"Two thousand. Anybody for two thousand five hundred?"

"Ten thousand," Severus bid, taking a step forward.

Severus had not planned to join the bidding. It was completely unexpected even in his own mind that he should do that, but his actions seemed warranted somehow. Severus was going above and beyond to bid so much on a slave, yet he didn't regret it. Not only that but he was competing with Lucius Malfoy. He only hoped the man lost interest, because he was the only one who could meet Severus on that price. The bidders glanced at Severus, surprised to find him there , and spending so much for an untamed slave much less. Yet a young man of such stature could come to some use. Even for a potions master who had no family or land of his own. Many scoffed at him at his clear inexperience at bidding. There was no need to go that high. This became more clear when Malfoy allowed Severus to win the bid. The boy was pushed off of the block.

Severus paid, using the money he had been saving for a new cauldron and rare ingredients. They could wait he thought bracingly. The boy upon closer inspection looked quite stubborn and wild as a monkey. His hair flew in all directions about his face in black tufts. His back was stiff. He wore a ripped maroon shirt and underneath Severus could see the markings of a clan tattoo. For a moment Severus was at a loss. He had made no preparations to transport a new slave back to the castle.

While calling a taxi to pick them up Severus wondered at his behavior. The boy stood there in a sort of daze, refusing to meet Severus' eyes. He seemed to be paying enough attention to watch where his bare feet stepped. The cuts and bruises were clearer at that distance. Severus couldn't help but feel a little pity for the boy.

The taxi arrived and the boy seemed to come along willingly enough. Or perhaps he knew better than to be difficult in public. Slaves could be whipped to death for disobedience in public. Ever since the Dark Lord came into power fourteen years ago many rebellious clans had been captured and sold. Especially Griffindor, since they had been in power before the Dark Lord's reign.

Severus was thinking this through and having serious regrets about his spontaneous buy. He would have to change his lifestyle now that he was responsible for a slave.

They arrived at the castle as the sun was setting. Twilight met them there and Severus led the way to his dungeon level rooms and office. His sense of security and privacy was completely trampled. The boy gripped the chains that bound either hand and watched Severus under lidded eyes.

Severus washed his face and summoned a castle elf to assist him for the time being. The boy would have to learn to do his bidding eventually. As it was they would need dinner and he couldn't trust his new charge yet.

"Bring us dinner. He gets the soup," Severus ordered. "The rest goes on my desk. Secure his chains and then you may go."

The house elf bowed and did his duty silently. Through it all Severus watched out of the corner of his eye as the boy was led to the corner. There he could be chained to the wall and sleep on a mat.

Severus had work to do so he focused on writing his reports for the Dark Lord. The Death Eaters were not as busy as they had been weeks ago. The rebellion had appeared to die down recently. There were potions for him to prepare so Severus took out his ingredients and began preparing them. The Dark Lord wanted Veritaserum for all new slaves to be questioned. They were to be presented for questioning with Dolores Umbridge. If they were cleared they were branded and returned to their masters.

Hour later Severus rose from his desk, bottling several vials of potion and ingrediants. He was distracted by the boy's presence. The boy lifted his head as Severus approached, his eyes widening and he began to tremble.

Severus passed the boy and grabbed the lids of the vials from the shelf above his head. Severus swept back around toward the desk to complete his work. It was interesting to watch the boy's expression as Severus turned to look at him. He seemed to have been expecting Severus to be cruel to him. Severus had never had a slave before and he was wondering how he might bind one to him. Especially one who was clearly not used to being enslaved. Could Severus ever gain trust and respect from someone he had bought with money? He wasn't sure.

Snape got bored of the staring contest that the boy was engaging him in and decided to turn in. Before that he tossed a blanket and a pillow to the corner of the room. Then he lay down and used his wand to extinguish the candles. The chains clinking were the last sound he heard as he drifted off.

End of Chapter one.


	2. Chapter 2

Reflux Chapter 2

by Chezaswulf

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Author's Note: Review all you fic and author adders.

Severus didn't hear this slave utter a single word until they went up to the baths to clean him up. The boy was like a robot. He scrubbed every pot, cauldron and jar that Severus had with mute efficiency. The slave took orders like they were his sworn life's goal, and went about them energetically. Severus couldn't have have been more surprised. The potions master hardly had to lift a finger to train him nor to clean for the next three days. Nothing of interest happened until they passed the Dark Lord's Great Hall full of Death Eaters and slaves. One frail slave had dropped a glass, and immediately became the center of attention. The Death Eaters jeered when the slave's master, Bellatrix Lastrange began whipping her wand at him, cursing him with a screeching voice. Severus' slave trembled and leaned back on his heels. If Severus did not have reflexes like a cat he would have been embarrassed in front of the entire room of his peers. As it was his errant slave only got out one soft word, "No!" before Severus hit him with a spell to silence him and dragged him out of the hallway. Nobody even twitched an eyebrow in their direction.

They waited for the baths to be completely empty before Severus pushed his slave inside. The potions master was seething. How could he control another human being, and be expected to train him? This boy was acting his part but he clearly was as docile as a wild boar.

Severus was not gentle when he tore the boy's dirty clothes off and his own shoes and socks. He pushed the boy into the water, and twisted him around. It wasn't hard to overpower the boy, who had a much smaller build and whose hands were still bound. The boy struggled, and began to move his mouth to curse Severus. No sound came out because Severus' spell kept the sound from coming out.

"You mongrel, you think you're going to ruin my standing in this castle? I should whip you raw!" Severus snarled. The boy's eyes were wide with fear suddenly. He could feel Severus trembling with rage.

"Or maybe you're afraid of something else?" Severus asked, knowingly. The boy had been tense around him.

The water was hot in the cold room, but Severus pulled the slave out of the bath. The boy fought him as Severus pushed him onto the stone floor. The boy's skin was milky, except for a single feather tattoo on his back and a fading scar on his forehead. Severus paused, staring at the tattoo. He could have sworn it was bigger. He had not caught sight of it since the red shirt had covered most of it, but some had been peeking out on the edge of his shoulders. Now it seemed small enough, drawn in a smooth arch down the boy's spine. Severus touched it with his forefinger. The boy hissed at him in protest.

The door suddenly opened, and Severus saw the slave that cleans the baths peek in.

"Get out!" Severus shouted.

Both slaves shook at the sound and the door slammed shut.

Severus ran his hand down the boy's back and onto his buttocks.

"If you speak out of turn again, you know what will happen." Severus threatened. "Now take your bath."

The boy scrambled up, his face a deep shade of red. He splashed into the water, going down until his entire body was covered. Then he rose back up, facing away from Severus and scrubbing himself with the soaps and cloths on the other side of the bath. The chains were water proof but definitely hampered him. Severus watched him work, absentmindedly. The boy was easily scared but had a clumsy sort of bravery. He would test Severus at every turn. Severus was ready for him, because this was his first and only slave and he wasn't going to be made a fool of. Severus was sure he had just made it clear that the depths of cruelty would be explored if his slave pushed him.

The boy got out of the bath and Severus allowed him to dry himself off before putting his dirty clothes back on. He hadn't earned himself anything including new clothes, so Severus would let him be uncomfortable. They walked back, and Severus watched carefully for signs of insubordination. Nothing else happened, not even when they passed Lucius Malfoy with a new red haired slave. The boy was tall and lanky, and seemed relatively useless.

"I didn't know you were into boys Severus," Lucius smirked.

"No more than you Lucius," Severus replied, in jest. Lucius had a dozen slaves, each put to good use at his wife's orders. They were all a sign of his wealth and nothing more.

"Will you be at dinner?" Lucius asked.

"No, I will be brewing up some more potions," Severus sighed.

"There's no point buying something you can't afford, you should have let me have him," Lucius raised his eyebrows. He glanced at the boy dismissively.

"I needed the assistance. I'm sure I have enough to support one slave," Severus shrugged.

"I am sure you do, but do you have space for one? You should think about buying yourself some rooms of your own. Too much work is going to kill you, Severus," Lucius shook his head.

"Don't worry, I won't work too hard," Severus smiled. "Enjoy your evening."

"Good night. Don't let that boy run you ragged. Give him the whip if you need to," Lucius said, with a imperial wave.

"Thank you, I shall do that," Severus replied glancing at the boy. They slave didn't even seem to be listening at all. He was staring out the window at the bright sun and the birds flying overhead.

* * *

><p>Severus thought his slave was watching him when Severus was working. He felt the heavy weight of the boy's stare. Sometimes Severus would pause in his work and suck his breath in between his teeth. Then he'd go back to his potion and ignore the eyes on his back. The boy didn't break a single jar, but he did find trouble where Severus couldn't predict.<p>

In the morning a week after Severus brought the slave home, he went up to the kitchens with the boy. They stepped in for a small breakfast. Then when Severus went to the Dark Lord's room to drop off the required amount of vials, the boy disappeared. There was no sign of him. Severus panicked, worried that the boy was trying to escape. However Severus found him just outside the kitchen doors. Above him a dementor was hovering. The boy gave a shaky sob and fell to his knees. His hand groped for a wand that he didn't have, as if his body remembered how to fight it.

With a gasp Severus pulled out his wand.

"Expecto patronum!"

The doe trotted over and chased the dementor away. The boy was pale as a ghost. He was shivering and half conscious when Severus picked him up. Severus was a skilled occlumens. He was something of a natural at it, and so when the boy's eyes opened he was bombarded with images. Severus had to sift through the memories carefully. The boy was from the Griffindor Clan but he had been separated from them early on. He had been lost when his parents had died while traveling.

'Harry!' A woman's choked voice cried as the woman died.

A dark haired baby stared up at muggles that surrounded him. They brought him outside the lands of wizards and into the muggle town. A pudgy boy tormented him. Later the dark haired boy ran away from them. Struggling and lost he made his way back to his clan. Magic guided him through terrible conditions. A stooped old man in a grey cloak discovered him half dead in the Forbidden Forest outside of the Dark Lord's domain.

The memories faded and Severus blinked the images back. The boy was conscious and watching him warily. He had seen those images that Severus had seen, and suspected that Severus knew now.

"How foolish of you to get separated from me. If you do it again you'll be chained up in my offices every day for a month. Then you'll learn to stay by my side when we go out," Severus snapped.

He was not in the best of moods after being force fed those terrible memories. They went out but not until after they both grabbed some chocolate from the kitchen. At least now he knew the boy's name.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Reflux Chapter 3

by Chezaswulf

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Author's Note: Sorry I can't update as often as I used to. I work on computers for a living (not IT though just on a computer staring at the bright light every day) and my eyes are shot. I'll update as best I can though. Hope you enjoy.

Severus had reservations about sending his slave up to work with the others that day but he had no choice. It was important that he should have time to work on his potions that the Dark Lord had requested. Harry was sent to assist the other slaves with cutting up ingredients for potions, cleaning the owlery, and other chores that the house elves wouldn't have time for. Since the Dark Lord had returned the elves were too busy preparing feasts and rooms and doing the Dark Lord's bidding.

Severus felt a little reassured when he dropped Harry off and saw a house elf standing guard. The slaves would be under control and watched over. This was helpful for Severus who had orders to get started on a particularly difficult potion, the Draught of Peace. The Dark Lord was very weary from his journey, apparently. It was a necessary chore, and Severus had to get it done in record time. It would come down on his head otherwise.

Harry seemed cross when he was brought to the owlery, early that morning. His face didn't betray it, but Severus noticed Harry gripping his chains with whitened fingers. There were half a dozen slaves there when they arrived, including Lucius' new slave. They were all busy working, but Severus left feeling anxious. He couldn't think why but his own slave was new and untried.

The potion required a lot of care, and so Severus was absorbed in his work for the better portion of the day. He had to organize the ingredients first. It was with careful precision that Severus completed his task. It was the reason why he was so trusted with the Dark Lord's requests for potions.

Severus delivered his potion to the Dark Lord. He held the potion with gentle but firm hands, holding it up carefully so not to drop it.

"This is for the Dark Lord, as requested," Severus said at the door.

The Dark Lord's attendant, Wormtail, accepted it clumsily. Severus hesitated at the door, wondering what the Dark Lord had gone away for. It was not the first trip of this sort. Wormtail had gone as well, and was also clearly in need of a draught himself. Not that he was likely to get any.

"The Dark Lord has ordered everyone to be in the Great Hall for the council meeting," Wormtail muttered to him.

Wormtail turned abruptly and slammed the door shut in Severus' face. With a snap Severus backed away, before his hand got caught. Severus moved silently, with his cloak flying, to find his slave. It had been some time since Harry had gone that morning. The afternoon was getting hot and he was worried about what trouble his slave was getting into. If the single elf had been enough to watch over so many slaves it would be a relief.

Severus was tired but relived to be finished with his potions when he found Harry. The slave was standing still as stone in the Great Hall, beside a well dressed boy. This one was not a slave. The boy was talking very closely to Harry who was not replying and did not even bat an eyelash. Draco Malfoy leaned in closer, until he was nearly nose to nose with Harry. Draco was clearly trying to get a rise out of the boy who was chained and had a broom held limply in one hand. It had not been sweeping for quite a few minutes it seemed. A few other slaves nearby hastily returned to their work when Severus appeared.

"Draco? Something wrong?" Severus called, making his way across the hall. The other slaves were still watching underneath their eyelashes.

"Ah, nothing. Professor Snape, how are you?" Draco smiled, his blue eyes bright with entertainment.

"Very well, how are you? Your father?" Severus asked politely.

"Great, just getting on with training our new slaves. When do our lessons begin again?" Draco said smoothly.

The blond had a confident and relaxed manner. Draco didn't seem to think he had stepped over the line with Severus' slave. Of course he was privileged with the noble impression that any slave was open to punishment by anyone of a certain status.

"I didn't know you were so interested in potions young master Draco," Severus pointed out, politically.

"Well there are some positive sides of having lessons. I enjoy testing my potions at home," Draco smiled and glanced at Harry.

"Yes, well, lessons will begin in the fall, as usual," Severus said, smiling.

"I look forward to it," Draco replied. "You want to discipline this one more Severus. He isn't quite as polished as he should be. I took the liberty of punishing him. I'm sure you will be grateful."

Severus watched him go, bewildered. Until he caught sight of the other side of Harry's face. Three long scratched appeared there, one of them trickling with blood. Harry refused to meet his eyes. For a moment Severus studied the cuts, and then he walked past Harry leading him back to the dungeon. They moved casually, but quickly.

When they returned, Harry seemed braced for punishment, and his eyes squinted in the dim light of the room. Severus was studying the boy, who seemed to be holding back no small amount of rage. The blood made Harry's green eyes glow in the dim candle light.

"So you didn't fight back?" Severus said simply.

Harry stood in stony silence, his hands still gripping his chains. They were trembling with some emotion. Severus bid Harry clean himself and prepare Severus' formal robes for that evening. The Dark Lord wanted him to be present for dinner. Fortunately for Severus the slaves were not allowed. He couldn't predict what this boy would do under such circumstances. Severus had to admit that Harry was wise enough not to respond to Draco's attack. Yet Severus was not sure if it would be wise to test his young slave in front of a room full of Death Eaters.

Severus was amused by this incident, but also aware of the possible meaning. Draco was all too used to slaves. It was possible that he had noticed that there was something amiss with Harry. Severus spent the rest of the day thinking through what he had to do as he got ready to go. He would have to resolve this problem himself, unless he wanted young nobles getting involved like today. Of course it was their privilege to do as they please toward slaves. At least as long as the slave's master allowed it.

When he left Harry chained up against the wall he hesitated long enough to catch the slaves attention. Severus touched the boy's chin and sighed.

"You're going to have to learn how to behave properly. One way or another..." Severus said.

Then Severus got up and left, his starched white shirt and black cape making a clear distinction between himself and Harry. The boy was still dressed in his ragged clothing. It was beginning to smell but he had not yet earned trust or nicer garments. He would have to make things more clear for the boy soon.

Severus shut the door on the boy, leaving him in a dark room alone to ponder those words. He didn't see if the boy reacted to that as a threat or a promise but Severus knew that he could no longer give empty words without action.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Reflux 4

by Chezaswulf

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Author's Note: Review! Review! Tell me you love it. Tell me I'm wonderful. Do it. lol jk. Not.

Severus watched Lucius Malfoy beat the red haired slave in the Great Hall that evening after dinner. Severus didn't bat an eyelash. Screams had attracted the attention of the entire hall and everybody looked over. It was almost midnight by that time. Apparently the slave had spilled food onto Lucius' clothes in his clumsy attempt to follow orders. That error was enough to send the man into a rampage. His impeccable white robes were covered in red stains from the steak they had eaten earlier.

The boy was unconscious by the time Lucius told the elf to stop whipping. The creature didn't grimace or hesitate with the beating, but he lowered the leather thong immediately when told. The boy's back was threaded with broken skin and blood in the end. It was all over the floor around the body of the slave. The Dark Lord had already retired to his rooms after a long and eerily silent meal. He seemed to be brooding over something. Conversation had picked up after the Lord of Hogwarts retired. Several Death Eaters were still in attendance, some even cheering Lucius when his slave was being punished. Bellatrix Lestrange was laughing. Her half mad eyes widened in glee as she cackled and jeered.

Afterward, Severus returned to his dungeon, scowling. The feeling of his blood pulsing through him was proof that his anger was consuming him. It was a relief to be back in the privacy of his rooms, and the cold air where his own slave lay on his mat, pretending to sleep. Severus' heart pounded like a woodpecker, and he pulled out his wand. For a while he stared at the small figure images of blood and flesh behind his eyes. Severus hadn't known how much the image of the beating would affect him. When he thought of doing that to Harry he felt that perhaps he would rather kill the boy outright than do such a monstrous thing.

Finally, the candles lit with tiny flames as if Severus trying to blind himself with light. As if the image of the boy's back could be blotted from his mind. Severus began to slam his potion tools down, lighting the fire under his cauldron with a blast of power. The room was brighter than it had ever been. The spiders were scrambling to escape through cracks in the walls.

The commotion caused his slave to sit up, and watch Severus closely. However foolish this potion was, it seemed the best option for Severus if he was going to avoid disfiguring his own slave in public. It was vital that he succeed in his role here, and Harry could not be allowed to interfere in that.

There had been one too many close calls with Harry. Severus didn't know enough about him and didn't have time to find out. He would have to learn the hard way. Lucius had commented, and his son had as well, on Harry. They didn't like the strength and stubbornness in Harry's clear eyes. The boy wasn't afraid and he didn't bend. Yet. That would be remedied, but Severus would do so under his own terms.

Severus had always been under the Dark Lord's wing. Yet he knew that didn't protect him from the whims of the court. If they wanted a thing to happen it would happen. If an errant slave made a stupid mistake, the court could murder him in cold blood. Severus thought hard about the options he had. The money he'd spent was nothing. He would give himself a week or two to figure this out. That was all the time he had. If it didn't work out he would have no choice but to discard what he had picked up.

The boy watched Severus sweat and brood over his potion. The expression on Harry's face was one of mingled determination and loathing. Harry was curious, but with a strange expectation. The boy's green eyes watched everything Severus was doing. It was as if Harry knew what Severus was thinking. The elixir smelled delicious, and Harry was not immune to the temptation of the aroma. He closed his eyes for a moment, and inhaled it slowly. It seemed to reach out to a part of the boy that Harry was clearly trying to hide.

When Severus approached the boy, he didn't fight until Severus tried to pour the potion into his mouth. After shrinking away from the small bottle, Harry turned his head quickly and bit Severus' hand with his sharp teeth. Severus felt the skin break and decided that he had been right in following his instincts. This was necessary even if it meant they would both be dragged further into this odd entanglement.

"I've tried to be gentle with you, but you're asking for it!" Severus growled. He slammed the boy's head into the wall in frustration.

"No!" Harry howled, turning this way and that. "Nooo!"

"Drink it!"

Severus had to hold the boy down with his knees, and force his jaw open with one hand. Then he managed to get enough of the potion into his mouth, before clamping it closed along with both nostrils. In order to breath Harry had to swallow. Finally Severus released the sobbing boy, who glared at Severus through his tears. They fell slowly down his cheeks and into his dirty clothes.

The glare gradually changed into something as intense, but at odds with the tears staining Harry's cheeks. Severus watched with slight trepidation to see how the boy would take the love potion. If this worked out, Severus would have to accept whatever consequences came along with it. He couldn't afford to be embarrassed before the court by his own slave... but he refused to bludgeon someone in public.

Harry's mouth slowly opened and a blush spread along his pale face as he took in Severus' presence all at once.

"Master..." the boy whispered, cherishing the word he'd never uttered before.

Severus sighed, turning away from the boy and began to clean up the mess he had made. One of the glass vials he'd been careless with was now broken. Severus cut his finger and cursed, feeling the stare on his back. This is the second spur of the moment decision Severus had made within a week and again he regretted it. It was an experiment of sorts, but now he was getting tired. Severus wondered if sleep was going to be possible.

"Master! Please help me, I need you," the boy spoke beseechingly. "I love you, Master!" Harry continued to mutter and rant at Severus as he cleaned.

Finally as the candles were dripping down to stubs Severus faced the slave who watched him with desperation. It was a very different image than he'd seen merely an hour before. The boy would surely remember this very clearly when the potion wore off, and so Severus would be making a terrible enemy of his slave if he took advantage of the boy. Severus approached, his face covered in deep shadows.

The boy reached out from his kneeling position and grabbed Severus' cloaks and arms. Harry pulled the man toward him and groped blindly for his master's shoulders as Severus knelt before him. Harry melted against Severus and kissed him deeply. The salty taste of tears mingled with the flavor of broth that Harry had eaten earlier. It wasn't an unpleasant taste.

Severus accepted the embrace with little hesitation. This was what many men bought slaves for. Lucius' implications about Snape were not a laughing matter yet Severus had never thought himself capable of this debauchery before now. He could see the shades of gray when he knew that this might be the only method of controlling such a young man. The boy was on the way to manhood and was already set in his ways. The clan that had grown Harry had done well to create a loyal, if brainwashed, subject. Severus took control of the kiss and made it more gentle. He had his own personal tastes and the boy was not as far off as Severus wanted to think. For several minutes the embrace continued until Severus pulled back. The boy was too excited and Severus was too aware of the experiment and the potion. This was too much for him. The evening had exhausted Severus. His slave's "punishment" was fulfilled for now. Perhaps the experiment would be enough to create some intelligent fear in Harry.

With conflicting regrets, Severus pushed Harry back and studied the boy. Harry had a pleading expression as though he had lost his favorite toy. It was almost manic. Severus calmed his own emotions and got himself under control. Harry's dark hair was messy but soft against his pale face. His green eyes were large and glassy, while still inviting.

"Remember this tomorrow when you think to speak out of turn, or wander off alone. Perhaps you will find yourself more obedient then," Severus said silkily. "There are other methods of training. Consider yourself lucky that I am so... flexible."

Ignoring the protests and the whining of his love drunk slave, Severus flicked his wand to distinguish the candles. He changed clothes, and lay in bed. Severus was glad he had thought of his own method of doing things. Lucius was brutal to his slaves, and often forbid them food or water. It was criminal to Severus. He wanted a healthy happy slave, but of course that was idealistic.

Severus would have to break in his new slave despite his own loathing of violence. It was his only idea on how to train Harry. There was no room for error when the Dark Lord was hovering over Severus' shoulder every day for new potions. If the only way to protect himself and the boy was to take advantage of him so be it.

It was for the slaves own good even if he didn't realize it. Too much was at stake for any margin of error. The quicker the boy realized that the better. Severus fell asleep to the sound of whimpering and clanking chains.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Reflux Chapter 5

by Chezaswulf

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Author's Note: One of my favorite scenes in Harry Potter is in HBP when Snape basically shows Harry who's boss at the very end and Harry's like fine then kill me! But it was smexy as hell. I just absolutely love it. ::maniacal laughter:: I do love ANY scene with Harry and Snape alone together. The tension is marvelous. I know JK Rowling is a yaoi slash fangirl at heart. All those scenes with Malfoy and Harry and Snape and Harry and Ron and Harry... lol am I projecting? Am i being a bit too honest with my faceless readers? Maybe... lol.

3 READ. REVIEW. 3 FYI warning this chapter is not for the prude of heart lol. All others enjoy.

The following week, Severus discovered a complex web of communication among the slaves. It was not a busy week since the Dark Lord had gone traveling again. However Harry had behaved carefully from then on. The love potion had a better affect than Severus could have expected. The boy was now cautiously following orders and watching his master for signs that he might attack him. Severus didn't disillusion Harry of that notion.

Severus had punished Harry with the potion, and the next day almost expected a barrage of bad behavior.

That morning Severus had allowed Harry to bath and even change his clothes. The boy had looked relieved. Severus didn't blame him, the red shirt he wore was stained and beginning to smell. He'd noticed it when they had kissed. It was not a pleasing odor for any kind of close contact.

"Since you're starting to behave yourself a little," Severus had emphasized.

Harry had looked away, his face scowling resentfully. The boy was not glad to being tamed so easily. As much as he seemed afraid of punishment he was that much more afraid of being broken and bent to anybody's will. There was a oddly weighing look there in his eyes still. The potions might have been enough to send Harry back a step, but for every step back he was looking for an opening to revolt and disobey without being caught or punished. To show that he was still not giving in, that he didn't really belong to Severus. That was going to change.

There were two other slaves, who were twins, in the baths. They were accompanied by a tall black young man, Blaise Zabini, who was reading in a lush red armchair. After a brief nod of greeting to Blaise, Severus went inside the room after Harry. Harry quickly got into the bath and cleaned himself up. It seemed he didn't feel comfortable being naked in the baths with Severus there. Severus ignored him in favor of going down his list of supplies he would need to get that day.

Harry moved quickly, as if the water were poisonous. Harry scrubbed his hair and dunked his head under the surface, while the twins rested soaking in the bath luxuriously. They looked like large cats at naptime, and didn't seem bothered by the sight of a notorious Death Eater in their presence at the stone benches across from them. Severus envied Blaise Zabini who was not worried at all about his slaves' behavior at all. Perhaps the Zabinis had less interest in the core happenings of the Death Eaters and therefore didn't care what they thought of the slaves. Or perhaps the twins were all too used to Blaise and his mother's patterns since they had been there for about a year already. Blaise was still busy reading when Severus and Harry left.

After the bath, Harry changed into a brown tunic and trousers that served as slave uniform in the castle. Harry was so thin that they almost floated around his body. They ate quickly and then Severus brought Harry to the market where many key ingredients were sold. The boy had a background in potions but Severus couldn't be sure how much he knew. Harry was clever in concealing his knowledge of magic most of the time. As he taught Harry what to buy and also how to haggle, he watched the boy take stock of the castle and the surrounding territory. It was as if his eyes were calculating and keeping track of everything he saw.

Severus took a different way back to the castle, and on the way brought Harry to a shop for slaves. Inside he fitted Harry for an extra uniform and then had them put a slave brand on him. It was painless, but based on Harry's expression it cost him a lot. As the man at the shop moved the tip of his wand to Harry's hand, Severus moved in with a warning look. Severus had never used this symbol on a slave so it was interested to see it tattooed against Harry's white skin. The boy stared at the black outline of a cauldron with an S in the middle on his hand in shock. It was as if this mark made it real for the boy. There was a definite downswing of energy in Harry after that. Severus rushed him back to the castle just in case the boy started to lose his temper in his turmoil.

It was at twilight as they were eating dinner, that Severus began to organize his ingredients and potions. He didn't notice that the wooden door of his dungeon was slightly ajar since his hands had been full when they returned and he hadn't closed it. Harry lay on the floor on his stomach. The mark of slavery was face down as if he couldn't bear to look at it. Harry's face was set and pale, and his teeth clenched. His black hair was longer than when Severus had first seen it in the slave market. Then it had been dirty and dull, where now it shined and gleamed black and damp.

Severus glanced up and saw a swift movement. Harry failed to hide a slip of paper that had been sent to him by someone in the castle. Harry clearly had just received the piece of parchment and had been attempting to hide it. Severus noticed a small ginger cat slip out of his cracked door. Then he saw Harry in the corner of his eye. The boy was reaching out and grabbing the note which was just barely within reach of the chains on his wrists. The chains had not made a sound because the boy had pulled them taut. It took a lot of strength to lift those chains, and Severus was impressed in spite of himself.

Severus swept over and pulled the note from between Harry's fingers. The boy froze while Severus glanced at the paper. Then he frowned, and glared at Harry who sat there with his mouth agape and green eyes defiant. Although Severus would like to have said he understood the note, he could not. The code on it was a mix of drawn images and archaic symbols that were clearly runes of some clan. The fact that Severus couldn't decipher them was disconcerting. It must be a new code. Quickly, Severus moved to close and lock the door, and then held the paper carefully in the light of the candle.

Severus couldn't even fathom this paper being discovered by anybody other than himself. Not only would Harry be tortured and killed, Severus' reputation as a Death Eater would be at stake. Severus took the note to the candle and lit it on fire. Harry watched him burn it, his face darkening minutely. It would have been ideal to try and figure out what the note meant, but Severus couldn't risk it. Harry would be searching the room if Severus hid it. If he didn't burn it the Dark Lord would eventually come across it and that was unacceptable.

"You think you're so clever, but your little friends are going to get you killed one of these days," Severus sneered, as he towered over Harry.

Harry met his eyes with a glare, and slowly sat up. His eyes were lined with heavy purple bags and it seemed he had not gotten much sleep lately.

"Do you know who sent you that note?" Severus asked slowly.

Harry shook his head.

"You will respond 'yes, master' or 'no, master' to my questions. Now who sent you that note? Was it someone you have seen in the Great Hall? One of the slaves that helped you clean?" Severus pressed.

"No, master," Harry whispered.

"Who knows you here?" Severus snarled, getting impatient.

"Nobody. I didn't read it, master," Harry explained, as though this is painfully obvious.

"We'll see about that. It's time to continue my experiment it seems. You barely lasted a week since the last time."

Harry stared at him, while Severus went to his potion cabinet. Instead of pulling out ingredients, he reached up to the top shelf and found a small bottle.

"Veritaserum," Severus said. "We shall see how much you will talk now."

Harry's lip trembled but he tried to act casual.

"No? Or perhaps you want to tell me who sent you that note?"

"I thought the Dark Lord needed that potion for when he returns. I heard Draco Malfoy talking about it, when he came to tell you the Dark Lord's orders... Master," Harry said.

"You're very observant, aren't you? Perhaps you should be careful, or someone will notice how sloppy you are while trying to spy on the Dark Lord," Severus hissed.

"I'm not!" Harry said.

"I think this behavior deserves some punishment. I have decided that experimenting on you with potions to see which is most affective is the best way. I am not accustomed to having a slave, but I'm sure I can adapt," explained Severus.

"Experiment?" Harry asked.

"Yes. I want to see which punishment works the best. Then I will see how you respond to the potion, and how you behave afterwards. It all depends on you," Severus said, smiling grimly. "It is true that I have limited Veritaserum at present. So I will have to pick something else, for now," Severus said. "Which will it be? Perhaps this peace potion to calm you. Maybe you will talk more after that?"

Severus knew the boy would fight him but he wasn't prepared for the venom with which Harry fought to keep his mouth closed. By the time Harry was force fed the potion they were both covered in scratches and bruised badly. Severus poured the peace potion into Harry's mouth while Harry fought from his position against the wall. His nails were broken and bleeding afterward but otherwise he was fine. Severus stepped away, watching coldly.

Harry swayed and sat, defeated and overcome. This time he didn't cry, the potion was too strong. It had been in Severus' cabinets for a while. The expression on Harry's face relaxed and smoothed out, and Severus didn't doubt it was already working. The love potion had been a recent creation, thoughtlessly created when Severus was dabbling with boredom. It was something to sell to fools, not something he had ever planned using. The peace potion was harmless but did have the desired effect. Harry's entire body which had been taught with stress a moment before was now completely loose and comfortable on his small mat. He stared at Severus carelessly, watching him.

"Now, let me ask you again. Who sent this note?"

"You're time is up now," Harry said softly.

"Excuse me?"

"The Death Eaters are finished. The Dark Lord will die and the Pheonix Clan will rise to power. It has been foretold," Harry said, with a gusty sighed of contentment.

"Really? And how will this come about, may I ask?" Severus asked.

"One chosen by the prophet will rise and kill the Dark One, and make this a kingdom of prosperity once again. Griffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff Clans will reunite to defeat the Death Eaters led by the hidden Pheonix Clan, and take what is rightfully theirs," Harry said, his eyes glazed with peace. "Then the one who is destined will kill-"

Severus covered Harry's mouth quickly with his hand. The boy fell silent, and looked up at him with wide eyed interest. The potion didn't help Severus get the answers he wanted but it gave him more than he expected. This boy _was_ a part of the rebellion, and he knew more than he was letting on. Severus glanced around, hoping that there were no spies that heard what Harry just said or there would be a mass murder of slaves starting with Harry. Severus already knew about what Harry was saying but nobody else was supposed to know. Not until the time was right and everything in place.

The moment he took his hand back Harry began again.

"You're going to die, I'll tell them that you're his right hand man! I'll tell them all, I'll tell them..." Harry said, in a dazed voice without much conviction.

"You won't tell them anything you stupid child, I have no intention of letting you get free of me," Severus said, kneeling before Harry and grabbing the collar of his shirt.

"They'll find you, they'll find you!" Harry chanted.

It almost sounded as if Harry was so drunk on the peaceful thoughts of his little rebellion winning that he was getting giddy. Severus wanted to hit him but he didn't want to resort to violence. He glanced at Harry who looked back at him with glee in his eyes. For the second time Severus felt a rush of desire so strong that his heart began to race. Harry was an arrogant little slave who he would tame yet. Severus leaned forward and pulled Harry into a bone crushing grip, kissing him hard and fast. The boy didn't even fight him, in fact on the contrary he was just as eager and Severus. It seemed that beneath all of his protests and acting the boy didn't really mind Severus' attentions. The potion of peace just made him drop his pretenses. Severus explored the boy's mouth much more energetically than the previous kiss. They lay on the mat, with Harry's chains hampering him somewhat. Severus removed his clothes and kissed Harry's soft skin under his shirt. Harry was shivering with pleasure when Severus finally moved on. Severus knelt between Harry's legs and touched him gently, manipulating the tender skin there. The boy moaned with pleasure and Severus couldn't stop himself from giving into his desires and taking the boy before the spell wore off and he came back to his senses.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Reflux

by Chezaswulf

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Author's Note: ReViEw r e v i e w and if you have time please REVIEW? Thanks.

Severus was not surprised when the Dark Lord returned with much pomp and celebration, because he had captured three wanted wizards. It was still very early when Severus heard the commotion. Harry's head popped up and Severus grabbed his wand and pointed it at the chains. They disconnected from the wall with a clang, and Harry stood.

"Get breakfast, quickly. If you're not back in exactly seven minutes I'll kill you," Severus threatened, too grumpy to be kind.

"Yes," Harry croaked. "Master."

"Get tea. Black. Whatever else you want for lunch too, just hurry up," Severus shouted as Harry pulled on his shoes and raced out looking completely dazed.

Severus heard the sounds of several booming laughs from above, and Bellatrix's screeching giggles. By the time Harry returned with a tray, looking slightly more awake and also quite nervous about all of the commotion.

"You will stay here and don't make a sound. Don't go sending any little notes about either. There's something going on today..." Severus flicked his wand at Harry's chains again and a white light indicated Harry was enchanted to stay in his rooms today only able to leave for the bathrooms down the hall.

"Yes... master," Harry said, glancing back at Snape over his shoulder.

Severus swept out. Harry must have seen something on his way to the kitchens, because the windows all faced the front entrance of the castle, where the Dark Lord had probably come in.

The Great Hall was full to the brim with spectators, among them were Death Eaters or just those from the Slytherin Clan who were loyal to the Dark Lord. They all crowded into the room peering at three figures kneeling or crouching on the floor. One was a wizened man with dirty and torn robes that had obviously been good quality once. The second was a dark haired man who was handsome but nearly snarling at everyone around him. The last was a pale man with a sickly look about him. Severus swept up to the table where the Dark Lord sat beside his most loyal followers.

"Severus, good morning. I think I have finally discovered the root of the problem, as you can see," the Dark Lord said, gesturing toward the three men.

The old man was very feeble looking, and his blue eyes seemed like they weren't focusing well. The palest man was rocking back in forth as though in excruciating pain. The third man sat very still, staring at the Death Eaters with focused eyes. Severus watched the Dark Lord watching their new captives. It was like waiting for a cobra to strike. Severus forced himself not to fidget.

"Albus Dumbledore," the Dark Lord said. "It's quite a pleasure to have you here in my halls."

"Yes," the old man wheezed. "The last time we spoke was under another's rule, as I recall."

"I rule Hogwarts now," The Dark Lord hissed.

The entire hall went completely rigid and the room seemed to darken for a moment.

"I think our guests could use some comfortable quarters. Please escort them, Severus," the Dark Lord ordered.

"Yes Master," Severus said, with a bow.

Severus stood, and made sure each man was chained together so that they could walk in a row. The chains were enchanted to halt all magical abilities. He pointed out the direction and shoved the pale man to walk first before them. They passed the crowd of jeering Slytherins and Death Eaters. Spit and garbage hit the men as they went by, and Severus ignored them. The prisoners were placed in a holding section of the dungeons a few turns down the hall from Severus' rooms. It was the Dark Lord's policy to place his prisoner's in a deep hole and let them die there. Then their bodies would serve as decoration for his court. For now Severus put them in three separate dungeons, all with thick chains and metal bars on all sides. They wouldn't escape.

Severus paused as the old man sat, and then handed him something. Severus took it and put it into the pocket of his robes after looking behind him. Then he left the room, and returned to his own rooms further down the corridor. When he got into the room he opened a small slip of paper. On it was a small symbol that looked liked lightning.

Severus' eyes widened, and he glanced at his slave that sat against the wall with an accusatory expression. Severus burnt the note with a single small flame that he conjured in his hand at once. Harry glanced down at it once and then up at Severus' face in thinly veiled curiosity.

"You're going to kill them," Harry said.

For the first time since he entered the room Severus realized that Harry was pale and panicky. The boy was clearly desperate, and Severus gave him a disdainful look. Harry had found out about the prisoners and who they were.

"Don't try anything foolish. You'd be dead before you even got them out of the castle," Severus said, his back turned to the boy.

"You can't stop me," Harry said softly.

"I won't have to. There are spells around this castle that would make it so. The only way to escape is to kill the ones who put those spells up," Severus replied.

Harry grit his teeth, and looked away furiously. Severus ignored him, and thought quickly. The Dark Lord was going to kill the rebellion by taking out its leaders, a very tactical move done by a clever dictator. Albus Dumbledore might look feeble but he was the mastermind behind the attack on the Dark Lord's Kingdom. The clans on the outlying lands were rising against the Dark Lord and had been for five years of his thirteen years of tyranny, but it was a futile effort. The Dark Lord harnessed power like a shield and somehow always seemed steps ahead of any assassins.

As Severus thought he didn't notice that his wand had fallen from his dresser, and rolled across the floor. When he turned to face Harry the boy was free of his bonds and holding the wand at his side pointing upward. His face looked transformed and the chains dropped to the ground with a loud clang. Harry stared at Severus calmly, and then pointed to the door.

"Take me to them," Harry said. "Now."

Severus stared at Harry taking his measure, and wondering just how the boy had gotten those chains off so quickly. He approached the door, and turned back to look at his slave. The boy looked capable of anything, and so Severus decided to play along for now.

"I will bring you to the prisoners, but it will look odd for you to be holding my wand..." Severus pointed out.

"Don't worry I'll hide it while we're in the hall. Lead the way," Harry said. "If we meet anybody in the hall and you tip them off, I'll be ready to act. Remember I am not alone."

Severus nodded, and opened his door, and as if on cue the ginger cat was laying sprawled in the hallway watching them. There was nobody in the hall, as far as they could tell. However Severus expected Wormtail to be coming and going to check on them at the Dark Lord's bidding eventually. Severus was tense but walked with steady steps around the corner and down the hall to the third door on the right. He unlocked it carefully, and opened it as quietly as possible. When Harry shut the door behind him Severus could breath again. Then they got to the next door which was barred and locked. This time Severus stopped before it.

"I can't open this or the Dark Lord will know," Severus said.

"You're lying, open it..." Harry insisted.

"Clever boy. How do you know if I'm lying or not?" Severus asked, slightly amused.

"I don't. Now open it," Harry snapped.

"This is suicide." Severus said.

"It will be worth it, and if you don't open it..." Harry warned.

"Fine," Severus snapped the key into the lock and turned it carefully. He cringed as it creeked and ground against the metal lock, glancing over his shoulder.

They went in and found a room with three small rooms each with a barred door. The prisoners glanced up and when they saw Harry one of them gasped. The blond leaned weakly against the wall, but watched carefully. The brunette had obviously been the worst wounded and was hanging brokenly from his chains, as if he was terribly sick or dying. The old man sat up straight and watched with a gleam in his cool blue eyes. Harry spotted the man who looked weakest, and rushed to his cell, dropping the wand in his haste.

"Sirius, say something! What's wrong with him?" Harry asked in an agonized voice.

"The Cruciatus Curse. The Dark Lord used it to keep us under his control," the blond explained. "Sirius got it the worst I'm afraid. He was baiting Wormtail."

"Why did you come here?" The old man asked, in a hoarse whisper.

"I'm sorry, he stole my wand," Severus said.

Harry glanced at them in surprise, his face a mask of confusion.

"I expected better from you Severus, now get out of here. Wormtail just left but he might come back at any time," Dumbledore ordered in a commanding tone. "Don't forget what you must do."

"Yes," Severus said.

"Sirius?" Harry asked again, desperately.

Then Severus grabbed him by the arm and led him back out. Harry didn't struggle much now that he'd seen them. Severus locked the door to the cells with his wand and pulled the boy roughly back through the hallway and into his rooms. Harry was half dragged as Severus locked him up against the wall once again. The man's hands were shaking and his face was white, but Harry ignored that and pressed the issue.

"You?" Harry asked. "You're the spy?"

Severus turned to Harry and slapped him, livid.

"Shut up! Anyone could be listening," Severus snapped.

"Sirius is going to die and you're just leaving him there like that!" Harry said contemptuously, his cheek reddened.

"He's not going to die. What is that man to you anyway?" Severus asked.

Harry said nothing and didn't budge, quietly demanding that Severus do something for Sirius. Severus was breathing hard, and grasping his wand with white hands. There was sudden noise outside in the hall and Severus turned away from Harry. His face was a mask of calm, his hands stilled and he took a deep breath. Two people were talking loudly as they passed.

"Help them! They're going to kill them! Do something!" Harry beseeched him, his voice rising sharply.

"You little ingrate! Your precious friends will live until the Dark Lord announces his decision. They won't die without much pomp and circumstance and every eye on them. If you don't shut your mouth voluntarily I will have to shut it for you," Severus said with a deadly calm.

"You'll just let them die!" Harry shouted.

Severus went to the cabinet and slammed it open.

"I thought you were learning your lesson. I thought I could trust you a little bit to listen to instruction, but I must have been mistaken. You're hysterical yelling will only attract more attention to the situation. Since you don't listen to reason, I will have to give you something that will help you realize your mistake. Not only that but you stole my wand. This calls for punishment," Severus said pulling out a small bottle at the very bottom shelf.

"I don't care if you are on our side. I'll never trust you! I won't tell you anything," Harry yelled.

"Then we are agreed," Severus said, approaching Harry.

"What is that?" Harry asked, almost unable to stop himself. The last two times he was given potions were very clear in his mind. The potions didn't make him forget the shameful behavior Harry allowed himself to be involved while under the influence of different concoctions.

"This is called Amortentia. I made it just in case the first two potions weren't enough. You'll love this one. It's stronger than any other love potion. I wanted you to know that I will be making more, just in case you forget yourself again," Severus explained.

"You're sick," Harry whispered.

Severus poured the vial into Harry's mouth, forcing him to swallow the entire contents. Then he crushed Harry's mouth with a kiss. Feverishly, Harry clung to Severus, as if he was unable to stop himself. They embraced and Severus tried to take it slow. He watched Harry's face redden and his eyes glaze over when he gave himself over to pleasure again. Severus touched him carefully, and thought that if Harry really knew what he had just drank the boy would not be so happy in the morning.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Reflux Chapter 7

by Chezaswulf

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Author's Note: Thanks so much for the reviews.

Severus woke up in the morning with a warmth at his side that alarmed him. He glanced over and found Harry pressed against his shoulder. Severus could see the red mark still on his face from when Severus slapped him and his long dark hair over his face. The chains were laying on the ground forgotten. Severus turned and got off the bed, trying to put his back to his bed.

The boy had been too easily duped by the potion bottle, which had been full of water and honey. Severus wondered at the implications of this. What it would mean for the rebellion if they got too deep in this situation? Severus would never have mettled with the boy if he had known who he was and his purpose there. Dumbledore was there finally, and so the Dark Lord would kill him and the other two rebels. Harry would probably do something rash and get himself murdered if Severus wasn't careful. Dumbledore never did make his entire plan clear, so Severus couldn't know if this was a part of his plan or not. Yet getting captured didn't seem like a good sign.

The lightning on the piece of paper had made Severus realize that Harry was deeper in this mess than he had thought. Harry had the scar under his hairline. Severus had seen it several times since he had bought the slave and had wondered about it. Severus felt deeply resentful that he had to sacrifice himself and now his slave, who was beginning to mean more to him than he had expected. Severus picked up the empty potion bottle from the floor and remembered Harry's green eyes glazed with lust. Harry had clung to him tightly and allowed Severus to do what he wanted. Severus had never expected Harry to be fooled and give in to him. Was this boy really capable of being the one to rise to lead the rebellion to victory as was foretold?

Someone knocked on the door and Severus rushed to cover Harry with a blanket and throw a second blanket over the mat on the floor.

Then he swooped to the door and opened it a crack. Lucius Malfoy stood there with a battered and worn down boy, who held his head down and stood politely to the side and behind Lucius. Severus tried not to look at him.

"Good morning Severus, I come with a message that all the Death Eaters must be at luncheon today in the Great Hall. The Dark Lord will announce what is to be done with the... prisoners," Lucius sneered. "They'll probably be dealt with today. I hope it's a slow death, maybe the Dark Lord will let me do the werewolf."

"I'm sure. Severus are you alright? You must be relieved to finally have Black captured. I heard he gave you trouble once, and escaped before you could capture him. Maybe the Dark Lord will let you do the honors for Black, eh?" Lucius laughed, and waved as he made his way over to mock the slaves through the prison doors. The red haired slave looked past Severus then walked away quickly. Then Severus turned to see what Lucius' slave had. Harry had approached the door to listen

Severus closed the door and turned to find Harry watching him. All the shouting the night before must have exhausted him though, because Harry didn't even speak. Severus moved to the closet and pulled out his robes. He was not looking forward to finding out how the Dark Lord intended to dispose of the wizards. Harry watched him with a grim expression of one who had given up, and Severus felt his own fears mirrored back at him. Dumbledore was Severus' mentor and he had done everything in his power to help him with the rebellion.

Soon enough it was noon and Severus was forced to leave the dungeon to go up to the Great Hall. Harry stopped him at the door before he left.

"Let me come," Harry asked, solemnly.

"No!" Severus said.

"Please?" Harry said softly.

Harry met his eyes and waited. Finally Severus sighed and nodded.

"Get dressed, and for once brush your hair!" Severus demanded. They would find out tonight how the Dark Lord would destroy the two men.

He was anxious to keep Harry within sight. Whether Severus left him alone or took him, Harry would be trouble. At least if he had an eye on Harry there might be some way to stop anticipate any mischief. They left the room and walked quickly, Harry's hands chained, and Severus strolling ahead of him. The hall was crowded, and the wizards and witches were gathering as though it was a holiday. They were talking and laughing with more energy than usual, and all around him Severus saw slaves trailing them. However he thought there were a few Death Eaters missing from the crowd, but he didn't trouble himself about it, because they would surely show up or were already inside.

The Dark Lord stood at a podium and waited for silence as they filed into the hall. The room was so packed that Severus could barely move forward past the center of the Great Hall.

"As you may know, we have captured three rebels. I have plans for them, but unfortunately one of them has perished around dawn. The rebel Sirius Black is dead. Unfortunately he missed out on the festivities that we have planned. Fear not, there are two more rebels to entertain before they follow Black," the Dark Lord announced.

Severus felt something warm against him and saw Harry leaning on him, and watched his eyes roll back as Harry passed out. The Dark Lord was continuing his speech and Severus hesitated for a moment. Suddenly he saw the crowd in a new light. First he perceived that many Death Eaters and Slytherins were there, in their best clothes, laughing and smiling and cheering. Then Severus noticed, Lucius, and behind him his red haired slave. It was then that Severus began to pick out the long faces of a dozen slaves beside their happy masters. If Severus had been celebrating he would not have noticed that the slaves numbers were almost equal to that of their masters. The way they stood stiff and sad made them stand out in stark contrast with the rest of the crowd. This was a strange realization. Severus saw a scrawny girl with Dolores Umbridge, her hair bushy brown. At her feet a ginger cat stood, between her legs where she could protect it from the crowd. The girl eagerly averted her eyes from Severus' knowing glare. Several more slaves were clear too, including the twin boys with the Zabinis, and a blond girl with an eerie ice blue stare. They seemed to surround him on all sides and were very obvious, but nobody paid them any attention. Severus tried to ignore them too despite his wave of sudden fear.

"I will kill the other two tomorrow at dawn, and they will regret their actions long before they die," the Dark Lord finished.

Applause erupted in the Great Hall, and as the Dark Lord stepped off of the platform, the room seemed to fill with celebratory atmosphere. Severus hoisted Harry up and carried him from the hall, quickly. He hurried through the empty hallways with Harry in his arms. A feeling of foreboding made him glance down at Harry, but the boy was out cold. Severus lay him down on his mat. The announcement was not a surprise and Severus was calm and prepared. He wisely chained Harry to the wall, before he began his preparations.

As he went to his cabinet he heard Harry moaning on the mat. The boy sat up with a gasp that sounded like 'Sirius' and began to sniffle softly, stifling his cries in his blanket. After a long while it seemed Harry calmed down, and fell silent. Finally Severus discovered what he had been searching for, and then he wrapped it carefully and hid it before Harry noticed.

As Severus was searching his closet he hadn't noticed that Harry had received another note, which he held crumpled in his hand. Perhaps it confirmed the death of his friend Sirius Black, or some scheme thought up by the slaves. Not for the first time Severus wondered how the note had arrived. The door was locked tight and there were no cats about. Severus thought for a moment he might take the note, but Harry wasn't even looking at him. He seemed blinded by grief.

Severus left Harry in his room and went up to the Dark Lord's chambers where Wormtail stood in the open door whispering with Dolores Umbridge. The woman left quickly when she noticed Severus there. He noticed her disheveled hair under its usual black bow, but didn't really care to talk to her. She passed by and he focused on Wormtail.

"I would like to have an audience with the Dark Lord, Wormtail," Severus said.

"He's busy!" Wormtail said, beginning to shut the door in Severus' face.

It wasn't the first time he'd had this door cut him off, but Severus decided it was the last. He stopped the door with his hand, and simultaneously pushed Wormtail back a step.

"I wouldn't be so quick to drink your water at meals Wormtail. If you ever slam the door in my face again I'll poison your goblet. Now let. me. in," Severus said, pushing his nose right into the shorter man's so he was spitting in his face.

Wormtail scrambled back, stuttering under his breath, apologizing and cursing him simultaneously. Before Wormtail could say anything coherent Severus pushed past him and up the stairs to the Dark Lord's rooms. He knocked on the door three times.

"Who is it?"

"It is I, Severus," he pushed the door opened slowly.

He slipped into the room and saw the Dark Lord standing beside the window, his strange face covered in shadow.

"Master?" Severus asked, a strangely nervous feeling coming over him.

"Severus, just think. Pretty soon all of our troubles with the rebellion will be over with those two deaths..." The Dark Lord said, in a soft voice.

"Yes my Lord," Severus said trying to see his face in the dark room.

The Dark Lord was watching Severus closely as if he was studying him. Severus got a chill but stood his ground when the Dark Lord approached him. The room was dark and cold as if it was actually a tomb instead of someone's bed room. Severus could see several jewel encrusted statues and ornaments littered about haphazardly as though they were tossed there without care. There was smoke coming from the fireplace but the embers had all gone out. One single torch was lit on the far wall facing Severus. It made it harder to see the Dark Lord as he approached.

"You must be very glad to hear about Black, Severus. After all that trouble you went through to capture him, only to have him slip away several times," the Dark Lord said.

"Yes, my lord," Severus replied. Then a vision came to him of Harry's pale face and his eyes rolling back as he fainted when he heard that Black was dead. Another image came to him of Harry's tears when the information was confirmed by his friends. Severus tried to shake off the memories.

"We must celebrate the end of the rebellion, because it shall be squashed after I murder the two remaining leaders," The Dark Lord said, his voice as hollow and cold as his eyes, despite his smile. "I don't give you enough praise, Severus. You have done well. You should have a reward for your loyalty."

"Thank you, my lord," Severus said smoothly.

"I heard from Lucius that you have acquired a little slave, have you not? Does he keep you warm at night?" The Dark Lord asked, his voice like honey. One long pale hand moved up to Severus' face, cold as ice.

Severus declined to answer, but it was as good as an admission.

"You don't deny it. Well, he is a good slave. Just as you are mine, isn't that so?" The Dark Lord asked, his eyes glowing somewhat hungrily in the dark room.

"Yes," Severus's voice cracked. He stood still as the Dark Lord embraced him, his body pale and hard.

"Have you brought me the potion Severus?" The Dark Lord asked, in his ear.

"Yes, sir," Severus said. The Dark Lord's hand slipped into Severus' pocket and pulled out the small bottle.

"Thank you. That is all," the Dark Lord said, dismissively.

"Good evening my Lord, " Severus responded.

"Oh and Severus, if you ever betray me, I will gut you and all those little slaves that are conspiring against me."

"I would never betray you my Lord, I have always been your most trusted-"

"Now, now. No need to stutter and lie to me. I just have a word of advice. The Pheonix will die, and so shall you, if you cross me," the Dark Lord hissed. "Good night."

Severus got back to his room, as cool and unruffled in appearance as he had ever been. His thoughts were a mix of chaos and distress that did not show on his face. There was no way that the Dark Lord could know his real intentions. The man had been duped for so long, his questions were just a careful display of power. There was no way the Dark Lord could know that Severus was working for Dumbledore and always had been. Severus had been brought up for this mission alone. Nobody knew that because just like Harry he was in the muggle world for a while. The Dark Lord couldn't know, otherwise he would have killed Severus instead of asking leading questions.

Severus lit the candles all at once, and got a terrible sinking feeling. Harry was not there, his mat was empty and the chains were opened and discarded on the mat.

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Reflux Chapter 8

by chezaswulf

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Author's Note: I am enjoying this fic and that's all that really matters. LOL

It was almost midnight when a sound like a sonic boom shook the castle, and all of its residents. Severus, who had been pacing his rooms, threw open his heavy wooden door and hurried into the hall. There were several people from Slytherin Clan in the hall, searching for the answer to the sound as well. Severus cut through the crowd as he raced up the stairs and into the main hallway. There were several house elves also peering out into the halls, and slaves were also watching. Severus ran into the Great Hall and saw that the stage was being set for a public termination of the prisoners, although it was still night time. Then as he stood there and saw all of the Slytherins in the hall but no other Death Eaters, Severus recalled something. With a gasp he turned and flew back down the hall and to the stairwell to the dungeon.

Severus got there just as the castle shook and thundered again with some new attack. Severus almost fell over as he went to the prison ward of the dungeon and threw open the first door. Then he saw what he expected, the next door was opened and Harry stood there with his back to the door. His shirt was off and his tattoo seemed to move and grow even as Severus entered. It merged from a feather into a great bird, with orange and red feathers, and a large beak. Then the bird sprung up and leapt from Harry's back, and its wings spread and became alive. The long neck was suddenly real and the living animal shot at Severus but went around him and out into the castle.

Dumbledore and Lupin were already freed from their bonds and Harry stood tall holding the sword that he must have stolen from Severus' closet. Harry aimed it at Severus' heart, and the beautiful goblin made metal glinted in the torchlit room.

"Move," Harry said aggressively.

Severus took his time stepping aside, giving Harry a hard look. Just as he looked away Harry passed and then used the handle to hit Severus across the head. The man slumped and fell, his head hitting the floor with a thud. The men stopped and glanced at Harry with surprise.

"Was that really necessary?" Dumbledore asked, sharply.

Harry didn't answer, but his face was full of such intensity that Dumbledore sighed and shook his head.

"Severus is the spy that I sent here. Alas he was a death eater at one time. I hope you let him live long enough to complete his mission Harry," Dumbledore said sardonically.

"What mission is that?" Harry shot him a curious look.

"We don't have time for questions. Sirius died to get us here unscathed, and we have to honor him by succeeding in our mission," the pale blond man said, stepping forward.

"Remus, I'm so sorry," Harry said. "I would have saved him if I could."

"We all knew the risks, including Sirius," Dumbledore muttered, pulling out his wand.

"Yes, don't blame yourself Harry. Sirius was very determined to do his part. He knew what he was doing when he bated Wormtail," Lupin said.

"Ok, let's get going," Dumbledore urged.

Harry glanced around the hall and moved off down it on bare feet. The gleaming Sword of Griffindor lead the way in the torch-lit stone corridors. The three wizards slipped up the stairs, their robes whispering as they ghosted up into the deserted main floor of the castle.

The noise of a huge crowd of people was overwhelming just outside of the Great Hall, where the Dark Lord could be heard as he spoke at the podium. The three men stood in the shadows and whispered for a few moments, keeping at eye on the entrance to the huge room, and then they broke apart. The smallest figure snuck off and the other two spoke again for a moment. Then the taller figure crept off into the darkness.

Dumbledore stood silently and alone in the hall and then two more people approached. One was a Death Eater and the other a slave. The Death Eater handed over a long wand to Dumbledore, as if in a daze. The slave watched without a word, as Dumbledore raised the wand and the Death Eater fell silently. The older wizard and the slave pulled the man into a closet and locked it. The crowd in the Great Hall continued celebrating and talking without the awareness of things happening outside the hall.

The slave slipped off alone, and Dumbledore continued waiting in the hall alone but now with a wand in his boney grip.

* * *

><p>Severus woke on the chilly stone floor of the prison, and he recalled getting hit with the sword. Dumbledore and Lupin were gone as well. Severus got up carefully, trying to think of excuses as to why his slave was wandering around the castle with a sword if the question were to come up. He laughed at himself, worry about the Dark Lord even now when Dumbledore was missing and Harry was up to something. If he ever got posed that question Severus knew that it would be at the other end of a wand. He wouldn't have much time left if indeed his own slave was involved in treachery. Severus stood up slowly, gingerly assessing his wound and his aching muscles for other problem areas. Then he checked his pocket and sighed in relief when he found that his wand was still there.<p>

Severus was dizzy but managed to get back to his office and looked inside to determine if Harry returned there. It was torn apart as if someone had been looking for something, but other than that it was empty. The potions in his cabinets were hoarded too. Severus cursed whoever took them under his breath. There were broken bottles on the ground and puddles of different colors in several spots. Only one of them was really dangerous so he swept it all up with his wand and was back out the door again.

Screams broke out as he made his way up the stone steps. Severus watched the empty hall begin to fill with noise and a witch was shouting that there had been a murder. The Great Hall had emptied out earlier and now people seemed to be running and confirming the news. Severus was spotted by Wormtail who tripped as he approached.

"Severus! One of the slaves has escaped and must have killed a Death Eater. We must hunt them down, or the Dark Lord will be furious," Wormtail said, wringing his hands nervously.

"Go and gather the Death Eaters," Severus ordered.

"Yes, of course. Good idea," Wormtail agreed stupidly.

"Make sure they are all accounted for, and report to me as soon as you do," Severus said.

"Right!" Wormtail ran off.

Severus moved out of the way of Pansy Parkinson who seemed to be searching for her parents. The night was becoming more chaotic the later it got. Severus was not feeling well since his shot to the head and had to lean against the wall for a moment to gather himself. He hoped Dumbledore's plan was going to work because it just seemed very unorganized to him. Severus blinked trying to clear his blurred vision. That brat must have given him a concussion with that blow to the head. If the Dark Lord didn't get him Severus would.

Severus was sitting on a long bench in the Great Hall where a few people had gathered, when Wormtail appeared again.

"Severus!" Wormtail called, waving him over.

Severus pushed himself out of the chair and tried to walk straight. He made it to the doorway after breaking out in a sweat from the pain in his head. Wormtail looked more anxious than before.

"I can't find them," Wormtail said.

"What?"

"None of the Death Eaters are answering their doors. They're not there," Wormtail whispered.

"Fine, let's go and see the Carrows first. They must be somewhere in the castle," Severus said. But even as he said it he got a strange feeling. It was just an inkling of the scope of Dumbledore's plan. Was it even possible that they could pull something like that off... ?

Severus and Wormtail got to the Carrow's rooms, right next to each other on the second floor. They both knocked and got no answer, so Severus pulled out his wand and blasted his way inside. The bodies of both Carrow's were discovered inside of the back closet of their rooms. They could almost be sleeping, they had a peaceful look in their dead eyes. Severus recognized the pallor of their skin and the possibility that one of his potions had been implemented in the Carrow's demise was very real. Severus growled down at the corpses and shoved Wormtail back out of the room and locked the door again.

"Go and report this to the Dark Lord and get his instructions about what to do. Their slaves are missing too, but we can't know for certain... Well just go report it," Severus said.

Wormtail ran off down the hall. Not to report it would have been more suspicious, and Wormtail would tell the Dark Lord anyway. Severus thought he knew what Dumbledore was trying to do but he still had no clue where the man was and if Harry was still with him.

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Reflux Chapter 9

by Chezaswulf

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Author's Note: I am going to Japan in less than two weeks. But I am trying to update and keep my fics going. As soon as I can find a wifi spot or internet Cafe i will try my best to update. Thanks for your support and reviews.

Lucius and Severus stood in the Great Hall where a crowd of confused residents had gathered, when Dumbledore entered the hall. Behind him were several young slaves including the twin boys, Lucius' slave, the brunette who had been with Dolores Umbridge and another pale boy who was dragging Draco Malfoy in behind him. They seemed to split the crowd and moved to the end of the hall casually as though it were natural for rebels to openly take hostages in enemy territory. Severus gasped along with Lucius who lurched forward when he saw his son was held captive.

"Wait," Severus whispered, holding the man back just barely.

"Good evening," Dumbledore said, barely raising his voice.

Several people hissed at him under their breath but no violence broke out. The Death Eaters were not all in attendance and many of the witches and wizards in the room were Slytherins who had not always been followers or close knit into the Dark Lord's circle.

"I am here to announce that the Death Eater's reign is at an end," Dumbledore said smiling simply. The power of his words was amplified by his demeanor and the absence of the Death Eaters.

"You're going to regret coming here openly old man!" Lucius shouted, whipping out his wand.

"Father! Ah, get off!" Draco called, struggling. The twins helped the pale boy grab a tighter hold on him. They got Draco onto the floor and on his knees, holding both his arms behind his back.

"How do you intend to end their reign?" The Dark Lord said from the entrance of the room. Lucius stilled, feeling confident that the Dark Lord would sort everything out.

Dumbledore turned and instead of looking frightened his smile broadened.

"Ah, so glad to see you Tom. I have killed your Death Eaters, and now your castle has no more protection. The spells have all disintegrated," Dumbledore said, raising both hands.

"You lie!" the Dark Lord snapped.

"The Carrows were killed by young Mr. Longbottom here, you see. Dolores Umbridge was poisoned by Miss Granger, and Yaxley was dead yesterday thanks to the Weasley twins. He had a habit of visiting the Zabinis often. Of course it was difficult to get to Fenrir but Collin Cleary was finally able to track him down in the stable. The smell of the horses was very distracting to the werewolf..."

"Silence you old fool. Do you think I didn't know that your little brats were sneaking around?" the Dark Lord snarled, his face a mask of rage. "I captured your prized piece, is that alright?"

"Captured who?" Dumbledore said slowly.

"If you want to know you will come with me and tell all of your friends to stay behind and wait here," the Dark Lord said.

"Fine, I shall come," Dumbledore nodded.

"No!" several slaves protested, their eyes wide.

The crowd was murmuring uncertainly together, afraid of the slaves and confused about the situation. They weren't panicking yet though.

"Stay here and wait for me," Dumbledore ordered them silent.

Severus followed behind them at a distance as Dumbledore followed the Dark Lord fearlessly to the long stairs to the tallest tower. They climbed and climbed until they got to the roof and the battlements where they found the one that the Dark Lord had mentioned. Harry sat on the ground his eyes the blank and listless eyes of one who has been under the Imperius curse. Severus lingered in the doorway while Dumbledore gave Harry a careful once over to check his condition. The boy seemed well enough despite the curse. The sword was on the ground beside him, unused and forgotten. His green eyes were lifeless and his face slack, but he still had the slave outfit on that Severus had given him.

Dumbledore turned to face the Dark Lord, who was staring at him with greedy cold eyes.

"You shouldn't have followed me up here old man," Voldemort said. "I knew what you were up to as soon as you had those brats try to break down the protective spells."

"I don't want anybody else to get hurt," Dumbledore explained calmly.

"Avada-"

"Protego!" Dumbledore said, blasting the curse away before it could kill him.

The entire floor seemed to shake with the force of the spells being done, and Severus didn't dare move from that spot. As he watched the men circle each other, preparing themselves to battle Severus saw that Harry had suddenly shaken himself awake. The spell should have lasted much longer but it seemed Harry was able to get free. The battle caught the boy's attention and he watched in horror as Dumbledore fought the Dark Lord.

"You're going to die Tom," Dumbledore said solemnly.

"Not before you!" Voldemort shouted. "Avada Kadavra!"

"No!" Harry screamed.

Voldemort watched Dumbledore crumble to the stones, and then turned to Harry. The boy was staring at Dumbledore in shock. Severus stepped forward as the Dark Lord approached the young slave ready to finish him off. Harry grabbed the sword and knocked the wand out of Voldemort's hands, with a lucky swing. The weight of the sword overbalanced Harry and Voldemort kicked Harry back onto the ground. Harry fell and the sword slid across the battlements and toward Severus' spot at the door. Voldemort collected his wand swiftly and turned back to the young slave. Harry stared at the Dark Lord who stood poised above him like a cobra.

"So you're the one that was foretold would kill me? I am very disappointed," the Dark Lord said, raising his wand.

As the wand swiped the air Severus approached the Dark Lord at a run, and with one swing brought the Sword of Griffindor down on the hand that held his wand. It was sliced off cleanly and the Dark Lord howled in pain and anger. Blood poured out of the wound in huge gushes.

"You dare defy me Severus?" the Dark Lord gasped.

"You're reign is over!" Severus hissed at him.

Harry picked up the wand that the Dark Lord had been intending to use on him and pointed it.

"Avada Kadavra!" Harry cried.

The green jet of light hit the Dark Lord square in the chest and he fell. The spell had been so strong that the Dark Lord died immediately. Harry stared down at Voldemort and then turned to Severus with a cautious look. Loud footsteps could be heard on the stairs and then Wormtail flew out onto the tower battlements. The man looked quite mad, his eyes taking in the scene before him and his rage taking over him.

"What have you done? What have you done! You bastard!" Wormtail screamed, flying at Severus with a small dagger. He stabbed Severus in the side before Harry could raise the wand. Severus had no time to dodge and he crumpled there against the wall.

He wasn't certain but Severus thought that Harry hit Wormtail with a curse and he flew screaming over the wall of the castle to the grounds far below. Severus vaguely heard the last Death Eater dying yell. Then he felt his blood spill out onto his robes and the pain overwhelmed him. There suddenly seemed to be many people on the tower but he couldn't see them clearly. Then Severs blacked out for the second time that evening and everything went silent.

End of Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

Reflux

By chezaswulf

Author's note: bwahahahaha i figured out how to get the word app on my ipad so now I can write fics again. Even tho the ipad keyboard is so obnoxious but now i dont have to buy a whole new laptop! im so relieved i can write again! Switching keyboards to do proper punctuation is a bitch but ill do my best for you guys! Yayyyy. On to the fic.

* * *

><p>Severus slept a fitful sleep full of dark images and memories. The images seemed to come at him at once and mingle together.<p>

He was only thirteen when he killed his father. It was a matter of survival that he finally used his untamed magic to protect his beaten mother. When she woke finally, Severus fled as she cursed him, the family she had sacrificed to keep now broken. An angry witch mad with grief is not to be crossed, he discovered. Severus never mourned the man who was his first victim.

Tom Riddle saved Severus from the limitations of the muggle world. Severus sold himself to people on the street and the Riddle took him from that filthy life. In exchange he was treated to silk sheets and luxury inside a castle. The man was gentle and so Severus didn't mind sleeping with him for room and board. Riddle taught Severus about potions and magic that most people would never do. Riddle said it was dark and potent magic. He warned Severus about trusting others.

"Never leave this place, Severus. There are evil people out there who would take advantage of an innocent boy like you," Riddle said softly.

Severus shrugged, and ignored this advice as any arrogant boy might. He didn't care as long as he got food and water and a place to do his magic. He had been in the wizarding world for only a year but he was quickly becoming the powerful tool of a dark wizard. He was fascinated by Tom's confidence.

At sixteen Severus was at the height of his education and knew he had surpassed his master in his potions skills. Severus had become used to Riddle and his role in the small section of the castle. Yet something changed over time that caused Severus to leave the small room and go into the woods outside of the gates in the dead of night. His curiosity for the outside world had became stronger. Riddle was planning to userp the old King and take his place on the throne. Severus supported this but was not as interested in power as Riddle seemed to be. So one night he snuck out and wandered the forest, enjoying his excitement and freedom.

In the woods a green glow attracted Severus as he wandered deeper inside. At the edge of a clearing he saw several young wizards sitting naked beneath the full moon. Long flowers were littered all around and decorated the heads and throats of those gathered there. There seemed to be some ritual going on and he tried to slowly back away before they saw him. As he turned, his face a cold mask he walked right into a half naked young man with sloppy hair.

Severus blinked stupidly into the young man's face relieved this boy was wearing pants at least. Severus was about to speak when the boy leaned forward and kissed him on the mouth. It seemed some spell was placed but just then a loud crack came between them. A massive pressure knocked Severus out cold.

Severus woke up in the dark forest alone and confused. He had never been kissed so casually before, nor without money exchanged. As Severus sat up he took stock. His tattoo was uncovered on his arm and his hood had fallen off of his face. He glanced around. Whoever they had been they were gone. Severus worried about them seeing Riddle's brand on him. Severus had been sworn to secrecy about it.

Severus rose, shaken and tired and snuck back to the castle. He didn't see the eyes that followed his progress and continued to watch him from the shadows. Severus couldn't know he had just met with the enemies whom he would betray Riddle for. He also didn't know that he was protected with a dark spell by Riddle's brand on him, and that he had identified himself to the very people who most needed to know.

* * *

><p>Severus was delirious. His head was pounding and he thought he saw someone from his past standing over him. They placed a cool cloth over his head. Before they could turn away he groped for their hand. Severus passed out again and the dreams came back to him.<p>

* * *

><p>At nineteen Severus was a Death Eater, and the Dark Lord was on the thrown. The former King was dead, poisoned by Severus' own potion. Severus was now a trusted Death Eater. He spied for both sides, walking a narrow path in between. Riddle gave him gold, but Dumbledore offered him freedom, so the choice was clear.<p>

He had not forgotten about his parents. Instead they inspired him to become stronger. Their lives were a sad story to Severus and he wanted something more for himself. Over time he became obsessed with dark magic, yet he still enjoyed the occasional charm or spell. The rebels from the Pheonix were struggling to take back the kingdom of Hogwarts but they never succeeded. They couldn't touch the man who was once Tom Riddle. Not in such a direct, forceful way.

The Dark Lord was becoming something inhuman, a ruined thing. It was frightening to witness, and Severus was given his own rooms so he could get some sleep. The Dark Lord had demonic energy around him and it was disturbing. He had tapped into negative energy around the castle and enhanced it. Severus had to escape the castle some nights and get away from the dreadful atmosphere there.

One night in the forest he revisited the mysterious spot where he had met the strange group of wizards. He thought they might still be there and chuckled aloud now at his own stupidity. They were not going to be there now that the castle was under the Dark Lord's rule.

He walked slowly, searching hopelessly for an escape from his misery. As he turned to go he saw a light and then a young man and woman appeared. They were vaguely familiar and Severus peered at them curiously.

"Petrificus totalus," the male said smoothly.

The woman caught him and together they slowed his fall and rested his head on their laps. Severus watched in rising alarm. They were his enemies, he realised.

"Read him quickly, James. Dumbledore said he was powerful," the woman said urgently.

"Hush, don't say names in front of him," the man warned."Legilimens!"

Severus gasped, unprepared and unfamiliar with the spell.

"The Dark Lord's lover? No... his slave," James whispered.

"No," the girl said, her tone horrified.

"He is trapped. He wants to leave, but he is bound by oath and blood. Oedipus Complex... "

"Excuse me?" The woman asked.

"...murdered his father, and his mother banished him," James exclaimed.

Severus would have glared if he could. Their pitying eyes were a torment beyond his own memories.

The woman leaned forward and touched his cheek gently with warm hands.

"Join us, we can help you," she whispered, touching his cheek to her lips.

A tingle went through his body and then a flash of pain.

"He is sworn body and soul to that bastard," James said, disgusted. "He was brainwashed young to worship that thing!"

Severus closed his eyes and would have run if he could. They were beautiful and he was hideous before them. He hated them even as he found them exceedingly attractive. The man's steady and kind eyes were as lovely as the girl's red hair. He braced himself to be killed. That was what they could have expected him to do if their positions were reversed. Instead they lay down beside him and touched his hands. They spoke of their mission and tried to convince him to help them. Severus had never thought of himself as a slave, and was hurt by the word. They left him there like that until the spell broke at dawn and he ran back to his rooms. Nobody noticed his absence and Severus cried bitterly into his arms in the cold corner of his room.

* * *

><p>Severus made a decision to help the rebels almost as if he always wanted to. Lily and James seduced him and he followed them blindly into the Order of the Pheonix. The admiration Severus had for Riddle was now turning to fear. The Order made him feel safe and with a new purpose. Severus remembered waking up in the forest after waiting for a long time for them to arrive. He found James there alone, watching him quietly.<p>

"Are you really going to join the Order and fight him?" James asked.

"Yes," Severus said, going red. "I want to help."

This was the first time he had talked alone with James after agreeing to help them.

"Why?"

Severus had agreed to help Dumbledore as long as he had protection for himself. He wouldn't put his life in danger more than he had to. They had agreed as long as Severus promised to protect the order.

"Where's Lily?" Severus asked.

"Sick," James said. "Are you doing all of this for her?"

"No... I just wanted to get away... You don't know how it feels in there."

"Are you alright? You're all red. Don't tell me you're doing this for me?" James said, laughing.

"You are so arrogant!" Severus said. He couldn't help but recall their first meeting where James kissed him. It had seemed like a joke at the time, or a greeting. Severus was embarrassed by the memory.

"Do you think he suspects you?" James asked.

"He's busy with his new toys to play with me," Severus said with mixed bitterness and amusement.

Lucius and Bellatrix had recently joined and they gladly took Severus' spot in the Dark Lord's bed.

"You're always lonely, that's why Lily and I can't leave you alone," James said.

"I don't need your pity!" Severus snapped, standing.

"Not pity, Severus, no. Compassion," James smiled impishly.

Severus hesitated and before he knew it James pulled him into a crushing kiss.

"Stop!" Severus cried, heart pounding with fear.

"I would never force you Severus," James said seriously.

"I- I know!". Severus said, stumbling away. He glanced back at James who waved idly at him. Then he returned to his dark room alone but content to wait for the day when he would be able to be his own man.

That was the last time he saw James before the Dark Lord killed him and Lily.

* * *

><p>Harry was sleeping there when Severus woke, his head resting on Severus' pillow. The boy was dressed in fine cloaks, his hair neatly gelled and the smell of cologne wafting up off of his clean skin. It was a remarkable change from the dirty boy Severus had known. Harry was the rightful ruler of Hogwarts now. Did he know that?<p>

Severus touched his arm through the silk green shirt and sighed. Severus wondered how he could atone for all the wrongs he had watched unfold under the Dark Lord's rule. If he could ask forgiveness from those souls who had been murdered he would.

Just as he was about to touch Harry's hand the door opened and two pairs of eyes looked in suspiciously.

"Don't touch him!" the red haired boy said.

"Ronald Weasley, do not presume to tell me what to do," Severus said, sitting up taller in his bed.

He ignored the sound of chains clinking on his arm into the bed.

" Harry was duped by you," the girl said pushing the door open.

"He told us what you did to him!" Ron said.

"What did I do? Make him feel good? Give him what he wanted and begged for?". Severus sneered.

The girl gasped, but Ron stepped forward.

"You hurt him! He was terrified of you, and he wrote to me begging for help. I was in no position to help him though," Ron said, looking angry and hurt and scared himself.

"Don't assume you know what I have done, boy. I worked for the Order long before you were born," Severus said.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, sitting up slowly. A light blush rose on his face as he sat up.

Severus glared at him but Harry turned to Ron and pulled him towards the door.

"He should be in the dungeons, he's a murderer!" Ron argued.

"Ron... Please. I told you he saved me!" Harry argued.

"Harry, he's a sicko! I know he forced himself on you. You admitted it yourself," Ron shouted.

"Ron!" Hermione gasped.

"That's... none of your business, Ron." Harry bit out.

"Fine! Don't come crying to me if he hurts you! Remember I warned you!" Ron said.

There was a long silence in the hall, followed by the sound of the girl talking and footsteps. Then the door opened again and Harry returned. He was scowling and looked at Severus.

"You shouldn't talk to Ron like that. He was really hurt by the Malfoys and you are reminding him!" Harry snapped.

"You are stronger than he is," Severus said.

"No," Harry shook his head. " The Malfoys are evil."

"Are they dead?" Severus asked.

"Lucius is in prisoned. Draco is dead," Harry said, grimly.

Severus grabbed Harry's collar and jerked him closer.

"How?" Severus asked.

"He attacked Ron! Be grateful you were unconscious or nobody would have taken pity on you. You were a Death Eater too!" Harry said.

"So why did they?" Severus asked, releasing Harry to study his face.

"You are useful as a prisoner. You know the hidden passageways and secrets. Draco did not, and he didn't save my life," Harry muttered before turning away abruptly.

At the door Harry paused and glanced back at him.

"Don't do anything stupid, and you might just live through this, Severus Snape," Harry said before shutting the door quietly.

Severus knew that in the grand scheme of things he was very lucky. The Dark Lord's death was the key to Severus' life, but his freedom remained to be seen.

End of Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

Reflux chapter 11

By. Chezaswulf

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Author's note: I just want to enjoy my fic. If you enjoy it too its just a coincidence lol. A nice one tho :)

Severus was charged with conspiracy and crimes against humanity by the new kingdom's government. He had become a political prisoner of Harry Potter. The irony of this didn't seem to escape anybody but Harry. Despite the fact that Severus was delirious and ill throughout most of the debate over his fate, he was aware that there was a struggle going on over what to do with him. Most people knew him for the number of murders he had committed not the sneaky way he had helped the Order do its dirty work.

Severus' nightmares were increasing until he thought he was going mad. He woke up one morning and thought the Dark Lord had returned. His deadly pale face was bloated and bruised but his red eyes were easily recognizeable. The man loomed over Severus, his pale hands claws stretched out.

"No, don't! Leave me alone, you devil!" Severus screamed, as somebody grabbed him and held him down.

"No!" Severus struggle but something hard and cold tugged his arm.

Severus finally woke to find Harry and Lupin and Luna staring down at him with concern. Harry and Lupin and been struggling with Severus to keep him from hurting himself. They were the only people he saw most of the time.

"Can you two wait outside for a moment?" Harry asked, politely.

"Sure, I should grab something to Severus to eat while I'm at it," Lupin said.

"Yes, I could use some food too," Luna agreed, following Lupin with a placid smile.

Severus glared at the door as they shut it and then levelled it at Harry. Harry glared back, and Severus felt that gold was a good color on Harry. Severus on the other hand had on his habitual black. He was drenched in sweat still as he had just woken up. He felt very uncertain and anxious after that dream. The images were already half forgotten but not the feeling.

"They want you dead," Harry said simply.

"Yet here I am, alive if not well," Severus added.

"They don't believe me that you aren't a Death Eater," Harry continued coldly.

"Well, that's that then isn't it?" Severus shrugged, glancing away.

"You don't care what happens to you do you?" asked Harry.

"I didn't expect to survive that battle. I should have let Wormtail kill me," Severus said.

It seemed some members of the Order wanted revenge for Dumbeldore's death and Severus was the last Death Eater to punish. Severus didn't know what Harry expected from him but he felt that he was in no position to defend himself.

Severus was guilty of every charge.

He had killed. There was no denying it. What little good he had done hardly outweighed the bad. If they wanted justice he couldn't think how he would stop them. He wouldn't tell them about all of the ways he had contributed to the Dark Lord's plans, helping him hunt down Order members. Dumbledore knew and told him it had to be done. Severus wasn't always there to stifle the damage.

"By the way I brought you something," Harry said, reaching into his pocket.

Harry pulled out a small glass vial and put it on Severus's bed. It was his last bottle of truth syrum, but it reminded him of all the potions he had forced on Harry. The boy didn't even acknowledge it. Severus glanced at it with a knowing smirk and quickly snatched Harry's retreating hand.

"You covered the tattoo with a glamour? It won't come off you know. It's a special spell; the ink was magicked too," Severus said.

Harry gave a violent tug to free his wrist but Severus braced himself and held tight.

"Shutup," Harry said, his facing burning.

Severus pulled Harry down so his ear was by Severus' lips. Harry was stunned for a moment.

"You were so hot even though I didn't always give you a real potion. Sometimes it was just water with spices," Severus whispered.

"You snake!" Harry said, snatching his hand back suddenly.

Harry turned his back to Severus and stopped, breathing hard like he was winded. He took several stumbling steps away, hunched over like he was wounded.

Severus was still chained to the bed, but he felt he had some strange role in Harry's mind that still made it seem like Severus was still in control of everything. Severus rolled his eyes, knowing he could be killed so easily now.

"Why are you protecting me? If they kill me the tattoo will disappear, you know," Severus said disdainfully.

"I don't care about that. I don't want to kill anybody, and I need you to tell me Voldemort's secrets. He has locked doors and enchanted rooms all over this castle. Some of the ghosts have helped us but we can't get through this ourselves. There are dungeons somewhere with starving people in them and the house elves don't even know where they are. I only know because it was in the book he kept," Harry snapped, running his hands through spikey black hair. The effect was amusing when the gel kept it up in the air.

"Oh, that's all? The dungeons were long since emptied. All those who yopu are searching for are dead. There's only one room that you need to get into, and I can help you with that. If I agree to this you must free me or kill me, either way I am leaving," Severus said.

"You will leave when I say so, not before," Harry said, sounding sullen. The affect was more childish than commanding.

Severus kept a dignified silence at that and watched Harry's tense back. Severus was still lightheaded and had lost a lot of weight during his illness. His hair was dirty and getting too long. He was desperate for a change of clothes too. He wanted to demand these things but somehow his pride was in the way. He had refused Harry those very things before. The fever must still be going strong because he lay down again and closed his eyes. Sleep came over him again as abruptly as it had left.

Severus thought he heard someone approach him as darkness pulled him under.

"You idiot," Harry whispered harshly.

"Nnn," Severus muttered, turning over.

A hand brushed against his forehead and clamped down on his own sweaty hand.

By the time Severus woke again it was the next day and his fever had gone down. Lupin was there to tell him that he and Harry had argued on his behalf and convinced the others. Lupin told them that Dumbledore had warned Lupin to trust Severus while in the dungeons. Dumbledore's words were enough to save him and with Harry and Lupin also on his side the Order hardly had a choice. Besides there weren't many left with a grudge against him, Voldemort had seen to that.

Severus could help them get the castle back in order. Voldemort had made many changes that weren't easily identified or reversed but if there was a way the last Death Eater would find it, Severus didn't think it was wise to disturb those changes but he didn't have a choice. Dumbledore had only said they would deal with it when they had to. Killing Voldemort had been difficult enough.

Severus had no choice but to cooperate if he wanted to get through this. The foreboding he felt had no clear reason. Harry looked eager to hurry and finish this messy business, but Severus knew that each step he took could potentially cause more harm than good.

The Order didn't trust him, especially after how he had treated Harry. They still saw him from their view as slaves. He had been the devil's advocate and now they were after revenge. He didn't think he would really escape from there grasp unscathed.

They held a "trial"for Severus and he went looking as unkempt as he felt. Despite the chains on his arms they let him sit as they glowered at him with different levels of animosity.

The Weaselys seemed to appreciate his position as a spy, but were not impressed by his acts in the name of "duty". Severus watched their faces, and the rest of the families there. They were all from the Pheonix and Griffindor clans, with a few from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. It was cold but sunny in the stone Hall. Severus held his head high, ignoring the jury of witches and wizards to glance at Harry. It was unconscious and awkward but Harry seemed to be quietly supporting him.

"Severus Snape, for your crimes against humanity and against the three wizarding clans, we sentance you to twenty years of indentured servitude in service to Harry Potter and ten years of community service to right the wrongs you knowingly commited," the wizengamot announced.

Severus didn't not respond or react, but inwardly he was disgusted. They would force him to stay there as a slave under the guise of punishment? The hypocrites. Severus heard the anvil hit the wooden podium and a cold sweat formed on his brow. He was clammy and uncomfortable with all of those people and their accusing stares. How many of them had their family members killed by Severus? He pushed the thought back and stood proudly, following Harry from the hall as though this were the most natural thing in the world. Bitterness welled up and he let it overpower him.

Harry, Lupin, and Severus opened up an old parchment with a map of the school on it. They lay it out on a wooden table beside their lunch. Severus had never seen such a thing before but now he realized why the slaves had been so good at sneaking around under their noses. He pointed to the room he had indicated. The chamber was a den of dark magic now, full of sacrificial remnants and a huge serpent that was kept there to guard it. It had once been a grand hall of the Slytherins. Now it was a den of death that Severus didn't even fully understand. Voldemort had always gone down there, sometimes alone. Sometimes he brought a huge crowd of politicians and rich Griffindors who innocently followed before they knew what Voldemort was. They soon learned to regret this, as they were sacfrificed to a huge snake and their blood used to paint the walls and floors. It was said to be haunted by the souls that had been tricked by Voldemort.

Severus was grim as he explained this, not even liking to go down there unless he had to. The place was charged with some undercurrent of power that he didn't like to disturb.

"We will need witches and wizards who are highly skilled at charms. It will have to be seven people in total. The number will balance out the negative influence of the destruction..." Severus stopped.

He didn't want to speak of that place anymore. The horrors that went on there were beyond terrible. Atrocities that he had taken part in. Orgies and virgin sacrifice... Things that came from the limited imagination of a truly mad wizard. Severus recalled a young girl dying in his arms, her long brown hair soft and her eyes full of fear. Her only crime was her birth into the Griffindor clan. She was only fifteen. He still sensed her presence and smelled the scent of her perfume, a mix of oils and honeysuckle.

"We will do a ceremony to purifiy the place. It will take three days to fast and prepare and do the rights. Only mature wizards for this," Severus stated, glad to have a course of action.

"We need sage, juniper leaf, and other protective purifying ingrediants. I am no charms expert but someone can surely organize these things and prepare a proper ceremony. We will have to do this as long as the negative aura there persists. It may not work the first time. Its been thirteen years after all!" Severus said.

"Of course," Lupin nodded.

"That room... Its evil. It would be best if nobody was allowed in there, but I can't keep you out if you wish to be there," Severus warned.

"Why? What happened there?" Harry asked.

"Murders," Severus said. "Hundreds of them."

Harry shivered, thinking back perhaps on how close he had come to being one of those luckless people.

"Harry maybe you shouldn't," Lupin said, putting a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I'm going," Harry said.

They began to organize it and it was out of Severus' hands. He wouldn't go down there again. He was too close to the darkness there. That would only make matters worse. The war on the castle had begun.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Reflux Chapter 12

by Chezaswulf

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Author's note: Yeeeeah long time no see!

Snape gave an outline of the dungeons, complete with the pile of human skeletons and three dozen booby traps full of curses and jinxes and all kinds of mischief. The meeting was being held in Voldemort's former rooms, and Snape's discomfort had caused him an intolerable amount of tension. He hid it behind a neutral mask. Seven wizards and witches crowded around him, seated at a round table with high chairs, the wood carved out in phoenix feathers. The smell of sandalwood incense permeated the air. It almost let him forget all of the horrible things that happened to him there. His hands clutched the quill momentarily and he saw Harry glance up at him face curiously. Snape loosened his hand.

"There's another section of the dungeons I have never been in. Here," Snape drew a line to indicate a door on his hastily sketched map.

"Do you know what's in there?" Lupin asked.

"No," Snape said. "It's locked. There was no key that I knew of, and I never saw anyone go inside."

Although he was looming over them Snape was not in a position of power by any means. His status as a criminal meant he had no place at the table and was forced to stand during the long hours of the meeting. His wound was aching and his mouth felt full of smoke. Severus grit his teeth and continued, ignoring the cold looks and dark glares he received from his audience.

"The knights are lined with poison, and have been jinxed. The floor to the main chamber has a trap door at the alter, that is triggered to open under any weight," Snape drawled, tiredly.

"Is this boring you snake?" Ronald Weasley asked.

Severus stared at him, resigned to keep silent, trying to adjust his eyes to appear less glazed and more alert. He frowned and held his tongue until the young man shifted slightly. Harry was glaring at the map. The wizards around him were unhappy with his report, terrified by the insurmountable task ahead of them. The air was thick with tension and resentment.

"Let him finish so we can get out of here," Fred snapped.

Severus continued his lengthy pause, just to nettle them a little longer.

"The poltergeist will come down if it's anyone but Voldemort. He is tricky, but don't let him get close. He has been known to pick up weapons lying about the castle and fling them with unerring accuracy," Snape warned.

"One final warning. Don't speak down there, until it's been purified and everything is removed. There's a curse on whoever dares speak that isn't there without the permission of the... Of him. Your tongue will shrivel and rot off. Spells must be done in silence." Severus trailed off.

"That's it?" Ron said, skeptically.

Severus nodded, trying to stand straight, his heart pounding quickly.

"I don't trust him, make him go down there and do it by himself," Ron snapped. "He is probably lying or leaving something out."

"Veritaserum," Hermione Granger said. "We could find out if he's lying."

"Lying or not, I'm going. If you're going to interfere Ron, then we can find someone else who wants to do it!" Harry snapped.

"That's not what I meant and you know it," argued Ron.

"Shut up, then," Hermione said calmly.

"Fine, but if you get hurt, I'll kill him!" Ron said, turning to Hermione.

She turned red and slumped lower into her chair, and everyone pointedly turned away from them.

The Weaselys glanced at each other, thinking it through. Severus glared down at the map, sneering. As if he would lie about this. He hated that place and wanted it cleaned out even more than they did. They'd never spent a night down there, hearing odd noises, and freezing almost to death. Worrying if the rats would crawl over him if he fell asleep, and starving, wondering when the master would release him for hours or days. Getting screamed awake by a poltergeist at all hours.

"It's all true," Severus said, his eyes feeling hot and head heavy as he looked up.

"Look let's take a break. I am starving," Lupin said, casually. "We can reconvene tomorrow."

Severus turned away from the concerned look the man threw his way, and waited for everyone to leave. Severus couldn't help falling to his knees and leaning his head onto the cool surface of the table. His breath came in shallow gasps, and he slumped there shakily for several minutes.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked, touching his shoulder.

"Don't touch me," Severus whispered.

"You're burning up!" Harry realised with a hand to his cheek. "Why didn't you say something?"

"I am not one of your precious comrades," Severus muttered.

"You don't accept help from anybody do you? Or is it just me?" Harry asked softly.

"I don't need help," Yet even as he spoke Severus found he couldn't get his weak body to stand.

Harry sighed, and disappeared from his side. Then something warm was wrapped around his shoulders. He helped Severus to the immense bed and Severus was dazed enough to lay down without argument.

Severus fell asleep to the feeling of someone settling beside him, and the stifling warmth they gave off.

The Dark Lord's bed was unpleasant and brought on a slew of memories he'd rather leave alone.

His body was too weak to remain awake. Severus was glad for the warmth that seemed to suck his fever out of him. The freezing dungeon they had kept him in was a harsh reminder of his dubious status there. They didn't trust him and were leaning towards killing him. Severus hoped they would just get it over with. The sooner the better. he preferred it to slowly wasting away.

He awoke in darkness, a single torch lit. The other side of the bed was empty, and there was no sign of anyone. Severus was surprised, wondering if it was his imagination that someone had been there. He noticed the sword of Griffindor on the wall, and some other odds and ends that clearly belonged to a Pheonix clan member. Someone had taken the best room in the castle when they had cleared out their enemy. Someone with a very high status in the Pheonix, meaning the Chosen heir of Griffindor.

The door opened abruptly and Harry's tousled black hair bent over a tray of food as he walked up the stone stairs. The smells wafting off of the tray made Severus drool. He hadn't eaten in two days. Harry placed the food on the table and looked at Severus.

"You must eat," Harry said.

Severus sat up but didn't move. There was something unnerving in Harry's demeanour. The boy came over to the bed, his green eyes studying Severus closely. Severus waited, knowing he had no choice but to cooperate. The weakness in his body was terrible and the smell of food, torture. Severus began to shake and tried to hide it, glancing away toward the food and back to Harry.

"They don't believe you, not any of it. You haven't convinced them," Harry said softly.

"I told you everything, why would I lie? I helped you kill him," Severus bit out.

"Yes but the others think it was very convenient that as we were winning you suddenly switched sides," Harry's eyes narrowed.

"I see," Severus said coldly. He sat back against the headboard, defenseless and immobile.

"They asked for your death," Harry seemed almost amused now.

Severus hid his fear behind a wall of disdain.

"So kill me," Severus snapped.

Harry blinked and sighed, moving to the food and taking a bite of some buttered bread. The butter dripped onto his fingers and down the back of his hand. Severus felt liquid fill his mouth and swallowed.

"I could..."

"Yes?" Harry said.

"...take the veritaserum, and answer questions..."

"And swear loyalty to the Pheonix and their leader," Harry supplied helpfully.

Severus paused, thinking about it for a moment, and nodded. He would do that, if just to get some of that warm delicious bread.

"I will," Severus said, wondering who the new leader would be. If he could trust them.

"Fair enough," Harry said, tossing him a roll.

Severus bit into it, somehow not minding being treated like a dog. It was better treatment than he had gotten under his previous master. Considering how he had used Harry he was surprised the boy was being this kind. The butter was better than he had imagined.

Severus dipped the bread into a steamy broth, full of chicken and herbs. If this was his last meal he wanted to savour it. Harry was watching him eat and Severus ignored him. It was a strange situation, and Severus was damned if he would show Harry any weakness. Just because he was technically now under Harry's power didn't mean he had to offer any submission. Severus had done unspeakable crimes and Harry had been subjected to his will and now the tables were turned. If Severus was in his position he would get revenge.

The next day Severus found out who the next leader was... And he wondered why he was even surprised that Harry was in fact the one. Despite everyone fawning over him Harry didn't behave any differently. Severus took his position as the only slave in the kingdom and swore his loyalties in front of the court. If he didn't know better Severus would think the wizards around him were all waiting for him to misstep so they could kill him. By their expressions he would say they were.

End of chapter


	13. Chapter 13

Reflux Chapter 13

by Celestinasong

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Author's note: It's been a while since I have published, so I hope you remember what happened. Lol

Severus knew that Harry was well liked but had been shocked to find he was not actually universally accepted. They had honoured him as the new leader, where Dumbledore had once been, but the levels of trust in him varied.

Harry was sitting at the table like a King, and essentially he was one. His power earned deep resentment from some of the older wizarding families, who had played key roles in the rebellion beside the aging Dumbledore, and wanted their piece of the pie. Harry could take care of himself and had enough allies and strong friendships that he managed to maintain his position of authority over Hogwarts. His place was not as strong as Severus had originally expected and that made him wonder.

The dungeons had finally begun to be cleared of the negative influences of the Dark Lord. Sun shone into the castle as though a curtain had been pushed aside. Flitwick had been the key wizard in that job, using charms and spells to convince the castle to settle. Its former grandeur and beauty had begun to return. Yet Severus didn't relax and accept it at face value. Skulking and snooping had taught him the very thing he dreaded. That underneath the polished veneer, Hogwarts was buzzing with small fractions of discontent.

Harry had the haunted look that he had earned during his enslavement, which Severus noticed. Since losing his position of power, Severus had lost weight and changed his robes to less flashy attire. He felt light and relieved, but watched as Harry became loaded down with responsibilities and problems that at his age and experience, was incapable of handling.

"Thank you all for your hard work and dedication in reuniting this kingdom of Hogwarts. especially the Wizard Flitwick who has worked so hard to cleanse the evil forces from the castle. Now, I have a few announcements," Harry began, addressing his peers for the first time the second month since Voldemort's death.

"We are gathering volunteers to go to the muggle world and clean up several problems that the Dark Lord and his minions have caused. Please sign up at the door after lunch. Also I will be holding the coronation ceremony on Saturday, so please help us prepare and celebrate our new reign."

Severus was not surprised, already being aware of all of this. He noted the quiet of the audience, the approval of most, and the dark murmurs from some. However the most resentful people held their tongues and watched with cold hard eyes. Severus noted those faces, his sensitivity to corruption flaring at their subtle expressions of distaste.

Harry was asking for volunteers not demanding specific people, and he was behaving more like a friend than a sovereign. Whatever his role was here, he had to learn how to speak and act.

Severus knew they were Griffindor members who had arrogance and need for glory Like the lions that were their symbol. They did not like this young upstart honing in on the prized position, as head of Hogwarts.

Harry's eyes caught on Severus as he left the podium but someone was already talking to him before he could approach.

Severus didn't follow Harry in a swarm like all his fans, well wishers and supporters. He skulked in a corner, avoiding him completely. Severus was famed for his duplicity and was not fond of crowds. The hateful wizards around Harry didn't even acknowledge Severus' role in overthrowing the Dark Lord, but Severus accepted that. It allowed him to move in the shadows.

"Severus, you must be miserable," the witch Trelawney sneered.

"Hello, Trelawney, you must be so fed up yourself. With that boy on the front lines you would never get that new tower and raise," Severus returned. "I myself wondered when we could discuss the possibilities of creating a nice little alliance."

"That boy doesn't belong in that position over us, like he was Dumbledore," Trelawney snapped.

Another conspirator hovered nearby in the shadows, and Severus tried to peer at their face while pretending not to. All the while Severus made sure his face was smooth and clear, and his tone was understanding

"We should discuss this soon, in a more private setting," Severus said, glancing around at the milling wizards nearby.

"Of course," the woman nodded, her large spectacles gleaming up at him. Having a fortune teller as an enemy was a frightening thing. Especially when she could make true predictions, if only once in a while. They separated casually as if they were always friends.

That night around midnight, Severus approached the Goblin guarding the tower and muttered the password. He swept up invisibly until he got to the door. Then he knocked four short knocks and one firm one. The door sprang open.

Harry sat at the desk, in the light of two candles, squinting down at a document. He looked like a child but his eyes were dark and knowing. Harry watched Severus close the door and bow.

"My Lord, I have news," Severus began, averting his eyes subserviently.

"Don't call me that," Harry threw his quill down irritably.

"Then what..."

"How about slave? Since that's what I am. Was. Am! Shit," Harry scrubbed his face. "They know about what happened. They know, and they look at me, wondering what I did for you!"

"I played the role that was assigned to me," Severus said defensively.

"You played it well, Severus. So well I still wonder where the real you ends and the master of me begins."

Severus did not meet Harry's accusing eyes.

"I'm sor-"

"No! Don't you ever. Don't ever... You don't deserve forgiveness!" Harry snapped, standing up, scattering his papers and causing the chair to crash to the floor.

Harry face was full of suffering, his eyes wide and seeing whatever he remembered about that time that was haunting him. He looked scared, staring at Severus in the darkness, alone together in a safe and comfortable place. Harry looked away suddenly, blushing red. He shifting slightly, eyes flicking back to Severus again. To face Severus now seemed like nothing short of torture causing Harry to fall apart.

Severus was about to send a scathing retort about how much Harry had wanted it, when he shored himself up. The way Harry had looked at him, and even now continued to watch him, made Severus want to come undone.

Severus stayed silent for a moment and watched Harry's hands clenching at his sides, the stance was unstable, and his magic was out of control within the room. Severus waited patiently, as he had for so long under the Dark Lord's rule, but Harry didn't speak again.

"You have enemies within Hogwarts. I will monitor the situation, and keep you informed. Here are the suspects," Severus put a piece of parchment onto the table.

"Now you're going to play servant? You just want to fuck me! So go ahead," Harry shouted.

"Harry!" Severus cringed, feeling criminal. He looked back to the door hoping the stone walls were thick enough.

Severus took a step forward, grabbed Harry by the throat.

"Think, boy! You try my patience as always. Didn't Dumbledore teach you anything? I can't do anything to destroy the balance right now. You're position is precarious, and your allies are limited which leaves me to find and eliminate your enemies. I can help you but we must not be seen together. Ever. Don't acknowledge me, don't approach me, and don't throw yourself at me. I can't be your master while you are mine." Severus said sternly, feeling like he was stabbing his own heart out while he hurt Harry more.

"You're like ice," Harry said, eyes huge and furious.

"Good. At least one of us can keep his head. Now sit down and listen," Severus pushed Harry down onto the bed and explained the situation as far as he knew.

Harry was meek and complaint to him still, which showed how conditioned he was to be a slave. Perhaps the methods Severus had used were too affective. He was a master at controlling and manipulating people, and Harry was just a child. If he had known who Harry was he would have known better.

"If you cooperate with this and do well, perhaps you will have a reward. Just make sure you behave properly in public. You must behave like a prince. You must be more clever." Severus lectured.

Harry nodded eagerly, his face flushed with barely concealed excitement. Severus shook his head, stepping back from Harry. He quickly turned to the door.

"Good night Severus." Harry whispered. Severus pretended he didn't hear.

end chapter


	14. Chapter 14

Reflux Chapter 14

by Celestinasong

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Author's note: It's been a while since I have published, so I hope you remember what happened. Lol

Reminder...The Dark Lord had been gone for a month, but his kingdom is still a mess. It's up to Harry to become the leader, as the prophecy states. He is in over his head and Severus is trying to help him keep his position from the shadows. New enemies are popping up and Harry is trying to maintain peace but is still reeling from his time as a slave. Hope that helps...

Severus knew that Harry was well liked but had been shocked to find he was not actually universally accepted. They had honoured him as the new leader, where Dumbledore had once been, but the levels of trust in him varied.

Harry was sitting at the table like a King, and essentially he was one. His power earned deep resentment from some of the older wizarding families, who had played key roles in the rebellion beside the aging Dumbledore, and wanted their piece of the pie. Harry could take care of himself and had enough allies and strong friendships that he managed to maintain his position of authority over Hogwarts. His place was not as strong as Severus had originally expected and that made him wonder.

The dungeons had finally begun to be cleared of the negative influences of the Dark Lord. Sun shone into the castle as though a curtain had been pushed aside. Flitwick had been the key wizard in that job, using charms and spells to convince the castle to settle. Its former grandeur and beauty had begun to return. Yet Severus didn't relax and accept it at face value. Skulking and snooping had taught him the very thing he dreaded. That underneath the polished veneer, Hogwarts was buzzing with small fractions of discontent.

Of course Harry and his comrades were oblivious, smiling and content with their success. Yet things were not as happy as they seemed. The kingdom had been under the Dark Lord's rule for so long, and the prophecy of the Chosen One hadn't mentioned that one would be a 17 year old boy, with no experience at ruling. Severus could understand why that might be hard to stomach, even though Harry was likeable, handsome and kind.

Severus noticed that Harry himself seemed a bit overwhelmed. His eyes had the haunted look that he had earned during his enslavement. Since losing his position of power, Severus had lost weight and changed his robes to less flashy attire. He felt light and relieved, but watched as Harry became loaded down with responsibilities and problems that at his age and experience, was incapable of handling.

"Thank you all for your hard work and dedication in reuniting this kingdom of Hogwarts. especially the Wizard Flitwick who has worked so hard to cleanse the evil forces from the castle. Now, I have a few announcements," Harry began, addressing his peers for the first time the second month since Voldemort's death.

"We are gathering volunteers to go to the muggle world and clean up several problems that the Dark Lord and his minions have caused. Please sign up at the door after lunch. Also I will be holding the coronation ceremony on Saturday, so please help us prepare and celebrate our new reign."

Severus was not surprised, already being aware of all of this. He noted the quiet of the audience, the approval of most, and the dark murmurs from some. However the most resentful people held their tongues and watched with cold hard eyes. Severus noted those faces, his sensitivity to corruption flaring at their subtle expressions of distaste.

Harry was asking for volunteers not demanding specific people, and he was behaving more like a friend than a sovereign. Whatever his role was here, he had to learn how to speak and act.

Severus knew they were Griffindor members who had arrogance and need for glory Like the lions that were their symbol. They did not like this young upstart honing in on the prized position, as head of Hogwarts.

Harry's eyes caught on Severus as he left the podium but someone was already talking to him before he could approach.

Severus didn't follow Harry in a swarm like all his fans, well wishers and supporters. He skulked in a corner, avoiding him completely. Severus was famed for his duplicity and was not fond of crowds. The hateful wizards around Harry didn't even acknowledge Severus' role in overthrowing the Dark Lord, but Severus accepted that. It allowed him to move in the shadows.

"Severus, you must be miserable," the witch Trelawney sneered.

"Hello, Trelawney, you must be so fed up yourself. With that boy on the front lines you would never get that new tower and raise," Severus returned. "I myself wondered when we could discuss the possibilities of creating a nice little alliance."

"That boy doesn't belong in that position over us, like he was Dumbledore," Trelawney snapped.

Another conspirator hovered nearby in the shadows, and Severus tried to peer at their face while pretending not to. All the while Severus made sure his face was smooth and clear, and his tone was understanding

"We should discuss this soon, in a more private setting," Severus said, glancing around at the milling wizards nearby.

"Of course," the woman nodded, her large spectacles gleaming up at him. Having a fortune teller as an enemy was a frightening thing. Especially when she could make true predictions, if only once in a while. They separated casually as if they were always friends.

That night around midnight, Severus approached the Goblin guarding the tower and muttered the password. He swept up invisibly until he got to the door. Then he knocked four short knocks and one firm one. The door sprang open.

Harry sat at the desk, in the light of two candles, squinting down at a document. He looked like a child but his eyes were dark and knowing. Harry watched Severus close the door and bow.

"My Lord, I have news," Severus began, averting his eyes subserviently.

"Don't call me that," Harry threw his quill down irritably.

"Then what..."

"How about slave? Since that's what I am. Was. Am! Shit," Harry scrubbed his face. "They know about what happened. They know, and they look at me, wondering what I did for you!"

"I played the role that was assigned to me," Severus said defensively.

"You played it well, Severus. So well I still wonder where the real you ends and the master of me begins."

Severus did not meet Harry's accusing eyes.

"I'm sor-"

"No! Don't you ever. Don't ever... You don't deserve forgiveness!" Harry snapped, standing up, scattering his papers and causing the chair to crash to the floor.

Harry face was full of suffering, his eyes wide and seeing whatever he remembered about that time that was haunting him. He looked scared, staring at Severus in the darkness, alone together in a safe and comfortable place. Harry looked away suddenly, blushing red. He shifting slightly, eyes flicking back to Severus again. To face Severus now seemed like nothing short of torture causing Harry to fall apart.

Severus was about to send a scathing retort about how much Harry had wanted it, when he shored himself up. The way Harry had looked at him, and even now continued to watch him, made Severus want to come undone.

Severus stayed silent for a moment and watched Harry's hands clenching at his sides, the stance was unstable, and his magic was out of control within the room. Severus waited patiently, as he had for so long under the Dark Lord's rule, but Harry didn't speak again.

"You have enemies within Hogwarts. I will monitor the situation, and keep you informed. Here are the suspects," Severus put a piece of parchment onto the table.

"Now you're going to play servant? You just want to fuck me! So go ahead," Harry shouted.

"Harry!" Severus cringed, feeling criminal. He looked back to the door hoping the stone walls were thick enough.

Severus took a step forward, grabbed Harry by the throat.

"Think, boy! You try my patience as always. Didn't Dumbledore teach you anything? I can't do anything to destroy the balance right now. You're position is precarious, and your allies are limited which leaves me to find and eliminate your enemies. I can help you but we must not be seen together. Ever. Don't acknowledge me, don't approach me, and don't throw yourself at me. I can't be your master while you are mine." Severus said sternly, feeling like he was stabbing his own heart out while he hurt Harry more.

"You're like ice," Harry said, eyes huge and furious.

"Good. At least one of us can keep his head. Now sit down and listen," Severus pushed Harry down onto the bed and explained the situation as far as he knew.

Harry was meek and complaint to him still, which showed how conditioned he was to being a slave. Perhaps the methods Severus had used were too affective. He was a master at controlling and manipulating people, and Harry was just a child. If he had known who Harry was he would have known better than to mess with him. Severus swept out of the room, thinking about his latest dilemma, perplexed as to what he should do.

"Good night Severus." Harry whispered. Severus pretended he didn't hear.

End chapter


End file.
